Dumbstruck
by Perfekt Rain
Summary: "I'm pregnant." "That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" "You." No reply.
1. Mind Virus

***I don't own Twilight***

Chapter 1

**Two days before the birth of Renesmee...**

_"I'm sorry, kid." For once, Leah's voice was gentle and understanding. Much to Jacob's dismay, she sat right next to him on the porch._

_He rolled his eyes, doubting that Leah cared about anyone but herself. "So am I. Go away."_

_Leah smirked. "I didn't come here to but heads with you. I came here because I-yes I the cold-hearted Leah Clearwater, menace to society-am actually concerned about _you, _almighty alpha_."

_Jacob wasn't really sure how to reply to that. Instead, he decided to sulk in self pity as Leah watched him, slowly shaking her head. He prayed desperatly that she would just go away and let him feel sorry for himself in peace._

_"Come on, Black. Just look at yourself."_

_He scowled, and returned to his brooding. But Leah didn't give up so easily, and it was difficult for anyone to ever ignore Leah._

_"They got married, Jacob. Of course they are going to...do things that a married couple does. You were supposed to expect that. It was just chance that Edward got that bi-", __Jacob gave her a look that made her rethink her choice of words,"girl pregant."_

_"You don't understand," He argued, irritated by her words._

_She put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. I do."_

_They both sighed in union, as it began to rain. Both of them were getting soaked by the intense drops, but Leah was the only one who spoke up._

_"Why don't we go inside?" She suggested, sounding slightly motherly._

_He shrugged, indifferent to the thought of caughting a cold. He didn't really care about much those days._

_Sighing, Leah stayed with him, listening to the tempo of the rain. _

_"We both are screwed-up, aren't we?" Leah groaned._

_Jacob paused, thinking it through. "Yeah. I guess we are."_

_"But at least we have each other," She stated, hinting something._

_Somehow, even though Leah wasn't Jacob's favorite person in the universe, the thought of not being alone was comforting. Almost unnaturally so._

_"True." He only uttered one word, afraid of sending out the wrong message._

_"I only wish there was a way to make the pain stop," Leah sighed, in a frustrated tone._

_And with that, Jacob looked at her, and Leah returned the gaze. They both knew what they were going to do._

_**Later...**_

Leah was caught in between four emotions. Joy, perplexment, self-disgust, and worry. She stared at the little stick in her hand, as if it was a magic wand that cast a spell on her. _Poof! You're pregant!_

And she glared at the tiny red plus, which she blamed for being the cause of this entire situation. Deep down, she knew that it wasn't the plus' fault, but that it was her own-and his. But she never would of expected this turn of events.

Ever since she phased, she had known deep inside of herself that reproducing was never an option. She had stopped "bleeding", aging, along with a whole bunch of other words that begun with -ing. So the thought of her even being able to have a child was insane. But here, on her normally fit figure, was a slight bump.

At first, she thought that she had just been gaining weight, so she cut back on her favorite brand of yummy-but highly fattening-chips. But as the mood swings begun and the strange cravings started...well...she became slightly suspicous.

Honestly, Leah was terrified. Jacob had a soulmate-a leech one at that-and after the day she was born had not interest in Leah. She didn't want her child to be a basturd, or to have to "share" her kid with Renesmee. She wanted...well she wasn't completely ever sure what she wanted.

She paced around her appartment, debating whether or whether not to dial the numbers. Since the Volturi came, Leah had gotten her own place, and two jobs; one as a sub teacher at a Catholic school, and a budding author. Her first book would be published in a month. But Leah wasn't sure whether that was enough to take care of a child.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed each button with a single finger. Impatiently waiting for Jacob to answer, she tapped her long fingernails against the counter.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob," Leah figeted as she spoke, "I need to talk to you."

"Just a second," Jacob told little Renesmee something on the other line,"Okay, can you make this quick?"

Leah tried not to be hurt. Renesmee was Jacob's world-his life, his soulmate, his sun or whatever. Leah had gotten used to it-accepted it even. But still, Jacob's stony indifference stung her. She bit her lip.

"Jacob...I'm pregant."

He laughed and seemed happy for her. "Leah, that's wonderful! Who's the lucky guy?"

She wanted to cry. Renesmee was like a mind virus, infecting all the sane people in the mythical universe and turning them into happy-go-lucky dumbos. Rosalie, Bella, Jacob, Edward, Alice, even the Volturi had a tiny soft spot for her in their dark souls...Leah never knew who'd she infect next.

"You."

There was no reply.

***Since Leah's Scars is winding down, here's my next little fic. But don't worry, I can handle doing both***


	2. Little voice

***Twilight belongs to someone who is not me.***

Chapter 2

**The night after Jacob imprinted...**

_"Don't Jacob. Just don't." Leah shut the car door, right in his face._

_"Leah I-" Jacob started, eyes full of pity and self-disgust._

_"Save your breath, Black. I understand. 'Not your fault, blah blah, blah. No choice, blah, blah. I'm sorry, blah, blah blah.'"_

_She twisted the keys and gripped the stiring wheel so tightly that she thought her hands would shift to an unheathly shade of purple. Tears streamed down her eyes but she turned so that he could not witness her regret. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her _again. _How many heartbreaks would she have to go through before the world just let her be? She wiped the left eyeI with the back of her hand and repeated the gesture with the other._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said it twice, trying to convince herself of this fact. _

_"Leah I really am sorry. I wouldn't of picked this for myself."_

_She gave him a curt nod. She wouldn't of picked this for him either. "I'm leaving for a while, Jacob."_

_He raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Why?"_

_She managed a small smile. "I need to clear my head for a while, okay?"_

_"When will you be back? We need you."_

_"By morning. I promise."_

_He nodded. Leah always kept her promises._

Leah remembered the last time she had been utterly disgusted with Jacob-and herself-and had driven off in a huff. This time was different. This time she was at a lost for words.

All she had wanted to do was talk to him, about their new child. But then that fight transformed into a disagreement, a debate, an arguement, and then a full-blown screaming match. They argued over _everything. _From baby names, to custody, Leah felt like every single choice there was, Jacob had the opposite opinion. It was complete madness.

This time, Leah didn't drive all the way to Seattle to clear her head. She barely drove a couple miles, down (or up) to the graveyard, to pay her dad a visit. She had even picked up his favorite flowers, white roses. She parked the car near by, and got out, roses in hand.

It wasn't hard for Leah to find the marker. She had been here so many times after she let go of the fact that it was never her fault that her father had died. But as life got more and more chaotic, the visits became less and less frequent. And Leah had to face the facts: life had moved on while she had not.

Smiling sadly, Leah set the flowers down. Quietly, she did something that most people would of thought was crazy. She started talking to the tombstone.

"Hey dad," she said, weakly.

Of course the stone said nothing. Leah was expecting that. But sometimes Leah wished that her dad, would answer from whereever he was. Heaven, The afterlife, Paradise; it didn't matter to Leah. She only hoped that he was happy doing whatever spirits do.

"I'm pregant. I know, you wouldn't approve of this. Neither do I. I made one stupid mistake and now everything is so screwed. But at least I have Sarah here."

That was one of the things they had argued about. Leah wanted to honor both of their deceased parents, by naming their child Sarah Harriet Black, while Jacob didn't want to be reminded of his mother everytime he looked at "his" baby girl. Besides, he argued that Leah didn't know the sex of the baby and couldn't name it until she knew the gender and the facial features. Leah countered that with the fact that Bella had thought that "EJ" was a boy and picked out the name before she even knew the gender as well.. She may of been able to convince Jacob her point-if she had refrained from calling Bella a bitch.

"Jacob is as helpful as ever," she complained. "We can't even agree on the name. And Renesmee."

Leah got up to leave and dusted a few strands of grass off of herself and took one last look at the tombstone. "I wish you could answer me. I still miss you. It gets worse everyday. I love you."

The wind picked up pace as she walked away, and she felt a tiny movement inside of her. Not a kick, more like an itty bitty flick. _Love you._

Quickly, Leah piveted in the direction that the sound had came from. But it was silent (as a graveyard). Checking one more time to see whether someone (or something) had answered her. Not finding anyone, Leah started to think that she had imagined the seemingly otherworldly voice.

"Or maybe I am insane," Leah mused, glancing back toward her father's stone.

She tugged on the car door and pulled away, brooding.


	3. Dandelions

***Twilight isn't mine...there I said it.***

Chapter 3

**The night...um...yeah...no details needed...**

_Jacob and Leah's relationship was complicated. Somewhere between lover, friend, and family. Though they were both in love with someone else, Jacob had to admit that he loved Leah. But as Bella had reminded him through her actions over and over again; there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Even if the end she actually had been in love with him...he decided to get back to his thoughts on Leah._

_Like Leah, Jacob was also "dealing with a lot" right now. She but she didn't seem to complain at all, except for when people pushed her too hard. Leah Clearwater was resilent, and Jacob admired that about her. He also thought that she had a gorgous body, and a pretty face. It wasn't enough to be sleeping with her, though. Although admiration was a great start for a potiental relationship..._

_Gently, he brushed a few strands of hair from her sleeping face. She was asleep for now, and seemingly happy with a small, smile on her face. He kissed her lightly on the lips, which was nothing compared to the kissing that they had done earlier that night. Jacob felt some-a lot-of guilt for what he had done. Even if she had agreed to it, what he had done was disrespectful to Leah. I should go sleep on the couch, He thought, brooding. But before he could move, he had already fell asleep._

"Jacob?" Renesmee's big brown eyes beamed up at him, curious. "Why are you so sad?"

He ran his hands through his black hair, worrying about how "Sarah" might affect Nessie's picture-perfect life. They were at the park together, because Nessie enjoyed plucking daisies-along with other flowers-and weaving them into daisy chains. She was sitting on the grass next to him, creating a buttercup chain.

"I'm not sad, Nessie. I'm very happy," he told her, smiling.

What he said was the truth-well sort of. Jacob had always wanted to have kids of his own, but who he imagined the mother would be changed from time to time. At first, there was Trina Woodsen, his first crush all the way back in sixth grade. With her adorable dimples to match her innocent personality, Jacob felt nothing but adoration for her. This attraction ended, when Trina moved off the rez in eighth gradeto California to live with her Aunts. Then there was Kate Lions, the girl he had practically revolved around back in ninth grade. Kate was beautiful, like a barbie doll. She had piercing gray eyes, and a small mole bellow her left eye. Kate looked like an angel, but acted like a demon. She was the only female player Jacob had ever known, and had taught Jacob a valuable lesson about bad girls when they were dating. She had cheated on him with Paul, who Jacob disliked for years because of it.

And then there was Rain, Halee, and of course Bella. Jacob didn't yet like Nessie in this way, but he assumed that someday she would be the mother of his children...and he sometimes imagined an older, mature Nessie as the mother of his children. But Leah? Not in this lifetime.

"Why have you been acting funny lately?" Nessie was a mini-professer, but there was always a difference between book smarts, and emotional and street smarts.

"Funny?"

"I heard you fought with Leah," she said in a matter of fact tone.

He sighed, looking for a sugar-coated way to explain it. He picked a buttercup from the ground and pointed to it. "See this?"

She nodded, looking mildly upset at being asked what a flower was when _she _was the girl who taught Jacob everything about flowers, because she wanted to be a botanist.

"This flower, it has pollen inside the petals. But in the little stem," he gestured to the upper stem, "there is the part of the plant that makes the seeds."

"Yeah, I knew that," Nessie mumbled.

"And in order to make seeds, the pollen must be pushed down somehow, by a bird, bee, or even a human being," he used the word human, hinting at intercourse.

Nessie raised a bronze eyebrow but said nothing.

"Let's say this bee, is a man. And the flower is a woman. The seed is a baby."

Nessie, cocked her head to the side. "Where are you going with this?"

"Nessie, you're going to have a baby sister," Jacob confessed, cursing himself for accidently saying "sister" instead of "siblingz" because that was what Leah thought the baby would be. And he didn't want Leah to be right.

Nessie squealed with delite and jumped up and down and threw her flowers in the air. Jacob watched as they showered down into her hair.

"Mom and Daddy are having another baby!" she cried, gleeful.

Fail. "No, silly Ness-ness," he ruffled her hair, "I'm having a baby."

Renesmee's blissful expression didn't disappear, which made Jacob grin and sigh in relief. But that didn't last long. Her eyebrows were knit with confusion, and she pouted her full lips. "But who's the flower?"

He almost laughed. Leah? A flower? When hell freezes over. More like dandelion. "Leah."

"Is that why you're fighting?" She wondered, placing her delicate buttercup chain on top of her autumn curls.

He nodded. "Part of it."

Nessie made a cooing noise, and hugged Jacob tightly. "Mom and Dad fought a lot when I was born too," she pacified.

Jacob relaxed a little bit. "Yeah, yeah they did."

She patted him on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Leah is one of your best friends. Besides, my sister Sage will be okay."

Smiling at Rensemee's antics, he plucked a dandelion from the grass, and started mashing it into a pulp.

"Don't do that!" She came to the poor weed's rescue, saving it from Jacob's attempted murder.

Her brown eyes burned into his. "Dandelion's are flowers too."

Sighing, he placed the remains of the fallen dandelion, into the grass beside Nessie. And her childish smile returned.

"I want her name to be my favorite flower's name! I like the name Violet!"

Jacob laughed. "Okay then, Miss Flower girl. Violet it is."

Nessie giggled and begun braiding her hair, full of serenity. But all Jacob did was smile and stare at the dandelion discarded in the grass and wonder if Leah really was like a weed...


	4. Happy

**The Twilight series is NOT mine**

Chapter 4

_Leah was 99% sure that the sickly sweet smell that burned her nostrils was the stench of female vampire (the other 1% was that she smelt perfume mixed with bleach). Always playing the heroine, she ripped through the forests, chasing after the source. The earth beneath her paws was tampered with, as if "human" feet had casually strolled by. But there was nothing human about the thing that Leah was hunting._

_After about two minutes of intense running, Leah spotted her target. A slender vampire was crouchhed over the body of a man, about twenty years of age. She was too busy feeding to notice the deadly wolf glaring at her. Blood surronded the couple, along with scattered items, like a wallet. _

_Disgusted, Leah leaped and knocked the vampire-ess with sheer force. It feel to the ground, her long carmel hair brushing the dirt around her knees. Fighting for control, Leah pressed the vampire harder and harder to the ground. Eventually, it gave up and lay limp underneath Leah's gray paws. Then, with all the power she could muster, Leah sank her teeth into the skull of the vampire. But instead of feeling the rock-hard flesh of vampire, she felt something soft, and almost human like...it couldn't be..._

_Alarmed, Leah backed away, tasting the blood on her muzzle. And limp before her was the body of a young girl, perhaps a two year old. Blood trickled out from her mouth._

_And she looked exactly like Leah._

_Gasping for breath, Leah pounded the off button on her alarm so hard that she knocked it off of the nightstand. It was only a dream._

"No means no, Jacob!" Leah shoved him away from her, furious. As usual, they were fighting outside of Leah's appartment.

Ok. First he had wanted to name their (not Renesmee's baby) after Renesmee's two favorite plants, violets and sage. That wasn't that bad; they had decided to comprimise and asked Embry what he would name her (Bonnie). But then, he had insisted in her being allowed to be around the baby. Which was simply not going to happen as long as Leah had a single breath left in her body.

He rolled his eyes, not seeing her point of view, once again. "What's the harm?"

Leah couldn't begin to think of how many reasons there was that that was a horrible idea. _Calm. _Leah took a deep breath.

The voice Leah heard in the graveyard wasn't fading. If anything, it grew stronger and more clear inside her head by the hour. During times of great stress and emotion, it spoke to her and only her. Leah hoped that this was normal, and that she wouldn't have to start taking any medication for it.

"The harm is," she forced herself to count to three while breathing deeply, "that Renesmee hasn't properly learned how to control that nasty little thirst she has for human blood. Remember that boy from Seattle?

"First of all, that was half a year ago. Second of all, that was Jasper."

Leah rolled her eyes, indifferent toward the issues of leeches. "Whatever. She helped him. They're all the same to me."

"They're harmless," he countered.

"I don't think that boy thought that as Jasper ripped his vains from his wrist and sucked the blood out while Renesmee licked the falling drops from the cement."

"He survived. Plus, no offense to Jasper, but even Renesmee has better self-control than she does."

Leah snapped. "Ugh! Just look at you!"

"What?" he demmanded.

"Making excuses for them after they tag team a sixteen year old kid and suck the life out of him. You're lucky that Alice has a friend that can erase memories. Do you actually think it's a good idea for Bonnie to spend _any _time around people that think she's just a midnight snack?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, as defiant as ever. "Like I said, if I'm watching her do you really think that Jasper, or anyone else can hurt her?"

Her eyes became baleful, and dead. And they focus on him and only him as she placed her hand against her stomach lightly, but did not shake. She was too angry to phase (at this point).

"But what if it's not Jasper?" Leah pondered in a mock playful tone, "What if it's your darling, sweet, innocent Renesmee. What if she tries to eat poor Bonnie all up? What will you do then, huh?"

Blanching, he stared at Leah as if she had lost her mind. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and re-closed it. A couple seconds passed.

Then, all of a sudden with out warning, Leah's hand lashed out, and smacked him clear across his face. There was a crimson mark where she struck. Violently shaking, Leah Clearwater was _pissed_. Jacob took a concerned step backwards, and caressed the spot where she had attacked.

"Wow. It really takes you _that _long to reply? Really, this is your child, Black." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, which she swiftly wiped away.

"She's-"

"Stop pretending like you're their puppy, Jake. Because you're not. Just because you imprinted on their daughter doesn't mean you have to be their slave."

"Okay, now you're being dramatic. I'm not their pet."

Leah took a deep breath. "No," she said, cooling off, "but you sure do act like it sometimes. You've been almost pathetic ever since you imprinted on that bit-girl."

Shaking his head, Jacob marched off, leaving pregant Leah in the dust. Leah was bawling now, her eyes were red and puffy as she choked on her own sobs. Debating whether to leave her broken like this or to comfort her, Jacob stopped and peered over his shoulder.

"Jacob... I-I," Her eyes burned a hole in his heart. Bonnie kicked inside of her in a panic.

Groaning at his own antics, he returned, depressed.

"Come here," he sighed, and sat down on the stairs with her, held her close to his chest.

While he rocked her back and forth, and wiped her tears away, he felt Bonnie kick once again. Only this time, he thought he heard a little voice, an otherworldly voice. _Happy. _At the sound of this voice, Leah seemed to sit up straighter and brushed her hair from her face.

"Sorry. Just a teeny pregancy phase. I'm not usually this sensitive."

"I can tell," he snorted. _Happy. _

"Did you hear that?" Jacob mused, slightly warry.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "that childish voice?"

"What was that?"

"I dunno. I've been hearing it for a while now, actually."

"It's beautiful, never heard anything like it. Wha-"

"I don't know. All I know is that I've been hearing it for a while now, and normally I'm the only one that can detect it. I'm tired of it all, the strange dreams, the voices, and everything else. I'm sick of it! I just want something in my life to actually make some sense."

He nodded, the feeling was mutual. "Well, there's only one place to go if you want a logical explanation..."

"Carlisle," they said in union. Only Leah's voice didn't sound as excited. In fact, it sounded irritated.


	5. Carlisle

***I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah***

Chapter 5

_Jacob stirred in his sleep. He hadn't been well sleeping lately, and perhaps Bonnie was to blame. He either got no sleep at all, or had horrific nightmares. This time it was both._

_He was in a garden, with Nessie. She looked up at him, with an expression of pure terror on her delicate features. She pulled him along as fast as she could, in the direction away from the garden-and the house-and away from the other Cullens. He kept perfect pace with her, puzzled as to why she was leading him away from the Cullen estate. If they were truly in danger, it would be safer to be near the Cullens, they were poweful allies in a battle._

_The little girl stopped, and panted heavily. She tugged on Jacob's sleeve and pointed to the west._

_At first, he didn't see it. He turned to Renesmee, to ask what she was pointing at. But she wasn't there. And then he heard a terrible cracking noise noise..._

_He whipped his head around, terrified._

_Leah was on the ground, trembling but not because of phasing. Her normally copper skin lacked luster, and was whiter than a pearl. Jacob watched, helpless, as her eyes became poisoned with flecks of red and as her skin began to faintly sparkle, like the skin of a vampire. _

_"You," she muttered, baleful._

_Jacob's hearing allowed him to hear the last sluggish beats of her heart-along with Bonnie's- before they died. Vampire venom was toxic to shapeshifters. There was blood splattered around her in a semi-circle, marking her cause of death._

_Renesmee got up from the grass, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She then held her hands out, wanting to be held. Her expression was bemused, as she plucked a violet growing next to Leah's corpse._

_"And down will come baby...cradle and all." She tossed the flower to the ground._

_Jacob woke up screaming. He then looked at the clock; one in the morning. Ugh._

_"It was only a dream, Jacob. Get a hold of yourself," he reminded himself._

_Then he spotted the discarded violet on the ground and blanched._

Leah sat in Carlisle's office with a poker face, and five bucks in her pocket due to her and Jacob's bet that the baby would be female. She tried to handle the reality of it all, without crying, or looking surprised.

"So, she's going to die?" She asked, touching her stomach gingerly.

Carlisle looked pained. "Fifty percent chance."

Leah couldn't grasp it. Bonnie kicked, as if she was trying to escape Leah's microwave of a womb. "Is there anything I can do?"

Carlisle nodded. "Your womb applies a lot of pressure on Violet, it's sort of like Bella's pregancy in reverse. Instead of her hurting you, you hurt her. I believe it's because of your massive strength. However, Violet seems to be strong too. She's defending herself very well so far; there's a chance she might make it. You're at your strongest when you phase, right?"

Leah nodded, concerned.

"It may be a good idea for you not to phase at all during your pregancy. That way, the chances go up by five percent. It's not much, but it's enough."

Jacob sighed, grim. While Leah looked resilent, she could keep her temper in check for a couple more months, right? So what if she lost her temper and phased two weeks ago? She could do this. She took a deep breath and shuddered at the damage that could of done to her baby.

"She might be born with/develop some medical problems, though. Most likely, mild problems-not anything too dangerous. Like ADHD or being premature."

Bonnie shuffled inside Leah, trying to get comfortable, as Leah would put it. Leah could accept Bonnie no matter how she turned out-albino, deaf in one ear, blind-it didn't matter to her.

It was Jacob's turn to ask a question. "What was that you and Edward said earlier about a 'pychic bond'? I didn't quite get it."

He sighed, feeling hapless. "We think that she has a talent-the exact reverse of Edward's. He can hear people's thoughts from a distance and you can hear her thoughts from a distance. But only if she allows you to, and if she has some sort of bond with you. And Edward believes that she can even read your thoughts as well as telling you hers, and shut of the connection too."

"My baby was talking?" Leah mused.

"Not physically, but yes," Carlisle replied.

"I didn't hear her until last night, can she really form a 'bond',"-the word tasted funny on his lips-"that quickly?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. She'll be the first of her kind, even Leah wasn't a shapeshifter from the start. She'll be a natural born shapeshifter, she'll be able to phase from the point she is born."

"Impressive," Jacob commented.

"Very. But I suspect that she'll be able to form the bond with people in your pack more easily-especially her parents. But it would be interesting to give it a shot. May I?"

Leah tensed as Carlisle made a move toward her-and her baby. The scent of vampire grew sharper and sharper to Leah's nose. Her instints were begging for her to decline. But she was curious, what could her baby really do? _Ok, _the tiny angelic voice whispered in her head.

Jacob glanced in Leah's direction, aware of the location of the sound. "Can you hear it?"

Carlisle shock his head. "When did you start hearing her?"

Leah shrugged. "When I'm stressed out, she usually starts. Or when I talk to her."

"What does she respound to?"

"Bonnie," Leah said, not afraid if Carlisle cared that they had rejected Renesmee's petty wish.

"Bonnie?" He called, to the little girl, blooming inside of Leah.

_Say hi to Carlisle, _Leah mentally encouraged. But still there was no sound. _He's not going to hurt you. I promise._

He reached his arm out and looked at Leah. She nodded, still cautious of a vampire. He softly placed his freezing hand against Leah's stomach, causing Leah to flinch. "Bonnie?"

_Hi. _Carlisle felt her tiny hand punch to meet his. The voice, like Leah's was warry. To Leah and Jacob, it was at a normal volume. To Carlisle? It was faint and a tad fuzzy, like a radio a couple of dials off from a close station.

"Interesting. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

She nodded and stood up. It was her cue to leave. "Thanks."

Not that she really meant it.


	6. And down will come baby

***As I told you before, I don't own Twilight.***

Chapter 6

_"Help," Bonnie whispered to Leah mentally._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of," She thought back._

_"Her," she replied, melodic voice full of terror. Leah grabbed her bag and left the room._

Unfriendly faces surronded Leah when she left Carlisle's office. She couldn't see them, but she could feel their eyes on them, wishing that she and her baby were gone.

Every Cullen had a different reaction to the conception of Bonnie. None of them were positive. At least Carlisle had the sense to keep a poker face, for Jacob's sake at least, if he wasn't just naturally mild-mannered. But blonde? She glared at Leah, half jealous and half disgusted. Moma-vamp? She looked shocked, as if she never thought that Leah was able to do "such a thing". Edward? He stared at Leah as if Renesmee and Jacob were married, and that Leah was the _unholy _mistress. Alice was simply confused, Leah bet that even Alice never saw this one coming...Emmett? Well, he sort of thought the entire thing was a huge joke, which didn't make Leah very happy.

And Bella...wasn't around.

"Hey Lee-Lee!" Renesmee greeted, throwing her arms around Leah as if they were old friends meeting at an airport.

She took a nervous step backward, just in case she suddenly decided to sink her teeth into her chest. Someone get this child off of me, she thought to herself-and maybe Bonnie too.

"Hi, Nessie," she replied, struggling to say her nickname instead of her real name. "Nessie" seemed under formal.

"Look what I got!" She flashed two halves of a heart, one with the word best ingraved in the middle, and the other with the word friends. They were both on different silver chains.

Leah recognized them at once. Friendship necklaces. She had had one with Emily, about a million years ago. Leah had the cat one while Emily had the dog, and they bought them on a trip to Tacoma...Leah threw her's away in a huff after Sam left her for Emily...

"Cool," she said, trying to forget her pesky childhood memory.

"One's for me," Renesmee struggled with the clasp but managed to put it on, "and one's for Vi."

Rensmee hooked the clasp around Leah's neck, and Leah couldn't help to think that this necklace was less a sign of "buddy-ness" and more of a dog leash. Leah felt trapped.

"I gave Violet the _best _one because she's going to be the best friend/little sister ever for me! I'm going to braid her hair, tell her bedtimes stories, and bake her cookies!"

For once, Leah was kind and decided not to tell Renesmee that she would _not _be doing _any _of that stuff and never _will _be. Instead, she just gave the autunm-haired girl a small amused smile.

"I'm sure she'll like that," she lied.

Renesmee giggled and hugged Leah one last time, making slight contact with Bonnie in the process. The baby shifted to move away from her. _Who?_

Leah sighed after the happy-go-lucky child left, and in her place was a very angry Bella. Her still newborn eyes focused on her, full of bale and loathe.

"You have something to say to me, bitch?" Leah snapped.

Bella didn't wimper or back down like she did when she was human. Much to Leah's dismay, the whiny vampire held her ground.

"Yeah I have something to say to you. _How dare you hurt Renesmee!" _She half-screeched.

"Bella," Carlisle warned from the other room.

Leah was perplexed. "How am I hurting your _wonderful _angel, _Renesmee_?" She mocked, in a voice full of fake adoration.

"You may not be hurting you now, but when she has a stepchild with your _face _written all over it, how do you think she's going to react?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Maybe by giving her another friendship necklace?" She retorted as she swung the charm around her neck so Bella could see the shimmering _best _written in fancy cursive.

Instead of dropping it, like Leah had hoped, Bella's eyes grew darker than an abyss. She curled back her upper lip, showing her "fangs".

"Listen to me Clearwater, if you endanger Renesmee's feelings in anyway, I will eat you alive. If Renesmee wants Jacob, she'll get him. And I don't want you in the way. Or else."

"If you drink any of Leah's blood, that counts as two on your record," Emmett teased nervously from downstairs, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work.

"I'm not afraid of you," Leah spat, trembling so hard that she could barely see straight. _Calm, calm, calm._

"You should be."

In a movement too swift for human eyes to see, Bella swiped Leah's arm and shoved her up against the banister. She hit the wall with a thud.

Come on Leah, choose! She thought to herself. Phase and kill the baby, or let Bella toss you around like a ragdoll until _she_ does the job for you. There wasn't a lot of options. The red haze inched over her eyes.

Bella delivered a quick blow to the throat,which Leah gracefully dodged, and returned with a strike at Bella's feet, in an attempt to trip her. It worked. Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen was on the ground at her feet. Her luck didn't last long, as Bella grabbed her ankle and tried to drag her down with her, but Bella didn't expect for Leah to kick her right in her face. At that instant, Bella lost her grip on Leah and accidently flinched, shoving Leah right in her chest. Bella was withering in pain.

_"And down will come baby craddle and all."_

Bella's shove sent Leah flying down the stairs at top speed, struggling to get in a position that might kill her-but save Bonnie. She crashed right into the living room wall, with a sudden crash, sending plaster and dust everywhere. Leah's head hit the wall with a sickening crack, like the breaking of glass. And everything went as black as tar.


	7. Revenge

***Twilight belongs to someone who's name begins with an S. And my name begins with an H.**

Chapter 7

_"How'd I get up here?"_

_Everything was so confusing. There was swirls of light-colors that shouldn't even exist in this world-engulfing the engulfing the scene around her. Leah blinked not sure what to think of it. Everyone bellow had different hues around them-like auras. They were moving really slow-vampires and werewolves should move faster than that. A blinding white light shone through Leah-not sparkling like a vampire-but literally glowing. Beside her were many others-glowing like her-but she only recognized two. Sarah, the real Sarah Black, who Leah remembered faintly from her childhood memories. And Harry, someone she'd never forget._

_As Leah examined herself, she noticed that she was holding the hand of a shivering young girl, with the same ghostly glow. She could not see the child's face, but her skin was the same copper as Leah's, and her hair was just as black. _

_The child tapped Leah and pointed bellow, to the people who were shaking someone damaged, maybe beyond repair. The person looked female, but she was too bloodied and covered in plaster, so it was hard to tell. Carlisle was treating this poor soul as fast as he could, but things looked pretty bad from Leah's perspective. Jacob was shouting at Bella, furious, shaking so hard that he was almost blurring. He was muted to Leah. _

_She saw Jasper's angry black eyes, lusting for the blood around the dying body, but he wrinkled his nose at how it smelt. Rosalie huffed, upset over something once again. Her beautiful baleful eyes focused only on Bella._

_All the other ghostly beings turned to leave the chaos, one by one. Leah, not to thrilled at the idea of being alone in a new world, followed her dad. He stopped her, smiled, and lead her to the bruised and beaten body. Leah looked at herself, and then the body. She couldn't be two people at once..._

_Sarah met Leah's eyes intently, as she mouthed a single word. "Go."_

_Leah looked around the uncanny scene, taking a mental photo. No way this was even real._

_Sarah held her took her other hand and looked solemnly in Leah's eyes. _

_"For Jacob," she mouthed, pushing Leah toward the body._

_Leah understood, and nodded. Sarah jerked her head toward a frightened Renesemee, as if to point to her. She then make the international sign for "no" as she glared at the girl's mother._

_The last thing Leah remembered was pulling her child along trying to get her to follow her...and the sensation that someone was shaking her..._

There were voices all around her, but Leah was too dizzy and too stressed to make them out. She felt a light in her eyes, maybe a flashlight, and a pair of cold hands touching her, along with much warmer set of hands; they were working as a team.

"Is she...?"

"I can hear her heart beating...almost at its normal rate. And she's not as cold as before-well I guess cold to _you _but normal to me."

"She's healing," observed a third voice.

"And Bonnie?"

At the sound of her daughter's name, Leah's eyes snapped open. The first thing that she saw was Esme, skipping around like a maid, sweeping up stray dust and plaster. Carlisle had just finished treating her, and was packing up his tools. There was nothing left to say.

Leah thought that Jacob was helping her also, along with Carlisle. At least when her eyes were closed. But he was gone before she actually _saw_ him.

Quiet and brooding, she stood up, dusting the bits of wall from her clothes. She was cut up pretty badly, cuts and bruises went all the way up and down her arms, but the blood was all wiped away. She no longer looked like her "wounds" could kill her, only like a silly child on their first ride without their training wheels. Except for the head.

Fourty-two stitches, Leah somehow knew. Maybe they had said it when she was knocked out, and she had some how picked it up. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Leah gingerly searched for a small sign of life-any sign-inside her. She listened dead silent for the comforting voice, or the slightest movement within her. There was nothing; no voice no nudge. Leah wanted to cry, but she held it in, because almost all eight sets of golden eyes were upon her, curious of her reaction. Strike now, cry later was Leah's moral code.

Marching to the back room, shoving past a growling Edward, Leah made her grand enterance. Her fist were clenched so tight that she thought her skin would peel off. But it didn't matter. She was already as beat-up as she could get, although her injuries were fading quickly.

Rosalie was in the room-_Bella's protecter-_as Leah assumed. Leah could care less. She could take out all nine Cullens if she needed to, unless one of them bit her, killing her within the hour. And then, regardless of the treaty, Sam's pack would destroy every last single Cullen. Except for Renesmee. They would spare Renesmee, because of her half human status.

Jacob was also in the room, locked in a furious yelling match with Bella. They both fell silent once Leah stomped into the room, an indifferent expression on her face. If Bella had been human, Leah would of swore she peed her pants. Her slightly less bright red eyes looked like they might fall out of their sockets. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth once she saw Leah's harsh expression.

"As for hurting Renesmee," Leah stated, marching over right next to the place where Jacob stood, "that's just a cover up story. More like hurting _you._"

Only to prove her point, Leah kissed him right in front of Bella, half-praying he would kiss her back to spite Bella, half-praying that he would push her off of him. She knew she had gone too far. But she was enjoying it. Jacob kissed her back perfectly-as if he was liked it. The kiss was flawless, as if it had been praticed by professional actors. When they were done, Leah smirked, watching Bella's _lovely _features twist into an expression of pain. Leah had been correct. Bella Marie Cullen was jealous.

But Leah's smug happiness didn't last long. She had a ghastly conclusion. Pissed, she nearly yelled the truth in Bella's face for her _wonderful _new family to hear.

"You're pretty glad that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, after you figured out what it meant. It means that you get to keep Jacob and Renesmee, in your life forever. Remember you were stricken with envy when Jacob started playing with Renesmee more often then he talks to you, huh? You just want Jacob around you for all time, you selfish little bimbo."

Bella said nothing. She showed Leah her teeth, warning her. Leah didn't care. Bonnie was dead. That meant Leah could phase now, to rip that waste of space stone limb by limb.

"But there was someone that was in the way. Bonnie and I. So you killed a baby, my innocent baby," Leah's eyes started swelling with tears, but she refused to cry, "so you could have your wish."

"That's not true!" Bella hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Leah snapped.

Her entire body was trembling, and this time, she didn't work as hard to calm down. There was no need for it. Her head was debating whether to destroy the horrible Bella Cullen, or to not waste her energy. Her body made the choice for her.

"This is for Bonnie!" Leah yelled, a split second be for she phased.

Remains of Leah's clothes fluttered everywhere, and Leah went for the attack. No she could finally have a fair fight. She dodged Edward's good attempt at stopping her and continued toward Bella.

_Nice try, bloodsucker. _Leah thought, mentally smirking. Bonnie would be avenged. Edward zoomed after her, but even the fastest Cullen could not catch Leah Clearwater at her max speed.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, eyes wide to feign innocence.

He turned away from her, shaking. "Murderer. I can't even look at you, let alone defend you."

Bella jumped away from the wolf, to defend herself, but Leah leaped higher. She climbed swiftly up Bella's middle, clawing to get to her head so that she may tear it off. Bella screamed, pleading for mercy. She tried to shake Leah off of her, so Leah-as clever as always-sunk her teeth into her shoulder to keep her balance. Bella yelled, and staggered back. Lucky for Bella, with a mighty tug she managed to pull Leah off of her. Lucky for Leah, with that tug came the rest of Bella's arm in her mouth. Bella howled, and fell to the ground.

Edward was peeved, he came after her, to strike her and to get Bella's stone arm back. Once he finally caught up to her, he prepared to strike and...

Someone, from behind, pushed him away from Leah. Leah had no time to figure out which vampire it was, all the other Cullens (besides Renesmee) were gaining on her. Careful not to swallow any of the toxic venom that was dripping from Bella's disgusting arm, she jumped far over Alice's head and ducked under the table to escape Jasper's fist. She did a ninja style roll to avoid Esme's feet-Esme who wasn't really fighting but still sweeping up the mess.

"Someone, to your left!" Edward commanded.

Leah slid to the right, out of harm. There had to be an exit somewhere...

The door was open! Leah made a run for it, using Bella's hard arm to wack and trip an angry Emmett. She was almost there and...

Yes! She was finally out of the mad house. She just kept running, she knew her way from here. The more stuborn half of the coven dashed after her in a rush, until Jacob spoke.

"If any of you touch her, treaty's off," he said, cold.

They stopped in their tracks, shocked that Jacob would threaten _that. _The treaty was hope, peace, love-and a promise that they could walk around at night without fear of being burned. Sighing, Alice and Jasper headed back to the house. Edward was not so eager. With one last baleful glance at Leah, he followed his "siblings" home.

"Never come back here again!" Edward spat to Jacob, as he slammed the door.

_No problem._ Jacob thought. He phasefollowed Leah's tracks, and didn't look back at the Cullen estate, not even a passing glance.


	8. Storm

***I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah***

Chapter 8

_Leah waited. She wished. She prayed. And she waited. Even the slightest hint of life would of been good enough for Leah. But still, there was none._

_Stupid. There was eleven voicemails on Leah's phone. Two were from Jacob, trying to persuade her to talk to him. She would return his call...maybe. Once her agony died down _that _might be the right thing to do. One was from Rosalie's cellphone, why would the ice princess ever take an interest in Leah? It made no sense to her. If Rosalie had ever owned a heart, it was dead by now, just like the rest of her. Leah almost thought that she was born a vampire, because she was everything Leah had thought a vampire could be. Cold, Brooding, heartless; Rosalie was the most vampire like out of the "brady bunch", except for Jasper. Sue had called too, with Seth, just to check on her. Sue had been thrilled at the idea of a grandchild, just as much as Leah had been thrilled at the idea of having a daughter. The last seven were from Edward, pleading for his lover's stupid arm back. She was going to call him back right now._

_"Leah-"_

_"Tell you 'love' that she can have her arm back once I get my kid back."_

_"Bu-"_

_"And if she ever touches me again, or anyone I actually like, it will be more than an arm. I will tear her limb from limb, and dump the ashes into the deepest darkest part of the ocean, got that bloodsucker?"_

_"No-"_

_"Bye-"_

_Treating Edward like crap didn't solve the problem. Nor did keeping Bella's stone limb. Leah had make sure to take the exact arm that had killed Bonnie, just to be fair. But it still wasn't. _

_Bella's arm was a monster, just like it's owner. It seemed to have a mind of its own; it wiggled and squirmed to get back to its master. Leah, creeped out, stuck the nasty thing into a chest and locked it. She then put that chest into another chest and did the same thing. Finally, she locked the closet that she had put the arm in. She still sometimes her these horrible scratching noises, as if the arm was planning its escape. It often was the villian in Leah's nightmares._

_Leah wasn't sure what to do with the arm. If she burned it, then on the slim chance that Bonnie was alive, Bella would be out of luck. If she returned it, then if Bonnie was dead, she wouldn't have her revenge. _

_Just as Leah set the phone down, she heard an awful noise come from the closet. It was the clawing sound of the evil arm. She blanched, and kicked the door._

_"SHUT UP!" she screamed, starting to lose her temper._

_But instead of shaking to phase, she rocked back and forth with tears. She sunk down to the ground, in front of the door and covered most of her face with her hands. She watched as the silver tears hit the ground. _

_"Bonnie," she mumbled, sounding half dead._

_Maybe she was._

"Leah, I know you're home. If you're going to pretend that you're not home, you can at least turn the lights off."

Jacob scowled as he watched the all the lights in Leah's house go dark. That Figures.

"Okay, I meant that for next time," he sighed.

He peered inside the front window, searching for Leah. She was hiding somewhere behind the couch; he could see her faint shadow.

"Come on Leah, this is childish. Just let me in."

Shoot, wrong choice of words, he thought, cursing himself. Childish was the last word that Leah wanted to hear right now.

"Look, Leah you don't have to let me in if you don't want to. I just wanted to talk to you. Afterall, Bonnie was my daughter too."

He hoped that adding the "my" would let Leah in on the fact that this was Jacob's loss as well. And it was. He had given up all rights to seeing his imprintee just to help Leah out. That had to count for something, right?

Sighing, wishing that she would at least say no instead of ignoring him, he turned away from the door to head back home. This had just been another waste of time. Just as he took his first step, the door opened.

"Fine. Come in."

"Thankyou."

Leah followed him inside, and sat beside him on the couch. She looked a mess. He noticed the purple circles beneath her eyes, from lack of sleep. They were also red and puffy, the result of crying for hours on end. He bit his lip.

"I didn't really plan on talking very long. I just wanted you to have this." He went inside his pocket pulled out something shiny.

Giving Leah a weak smile, he placed it in her palm. It was a ring. Not just any ring. His mother's ring.

"I was going to give it to Bonnie, for her sweet sixteen. And I want you to have it now. My dad gave it to my mom when he knew that they were having girls."

He turned to Leah, who stared at the silver ring. It was the most beautiful ring Leah had ever seen, silver and perfect, with a pink gem that Leah didn't know. It glittered like a pink fallen star in the center of Leah's hand. Slowly, she slid it on her ring finger. She was speechless.

"Thanks Jacob. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she smiled, angry at herself for allowing her eyes to water.

"Stupid tears," she muttered, wiping them away quickly.

Jacob almost laughed. "Same old Leah. It's okay to cry, you know that, right?

And she looked at him, feeling helpless. "I miss Bonnie," she whispered so quietly that Leah almost thought that she only said it in her mind.

Jacob wasn't sure whether she was talking to him or herself, but he respounded anyway. "I do too."

Lightning struck, and once again, it was pouring down rain. It took awhile, but finally they both heard the boom. Jacob looked out the window. He couldn't believe that a storm had started this fast. But then again, Seattle always had bipolar weather.

"I should go," he stated, noting the weather.

He got up, glancing back at a crying Leah. She was bawling now, biting her lip and covering the rest of her face. He could...no. He couldn't walk away. He sat back down, next to her, sighing deeply. He debated whether to embrace her, or whether to keep his arm. Leah wasn't the type that really seemed to enjoy hugs, or any subtle signs of affection. But it did look like she needed him to say something.

"Maybe not. You want me to stay?" he asked, in a gentle voice.

It looked like she nodded yes, either that or she was just shaking sobs. "Okay, Lee."

Leah did the one thing that Jacob never expected. She hugged him, tightly, soaking him with her tears. Unsure how to react, he caressed her back and made comforting noises. I guess even Leah Clearwater has a breaking point, he concluded. And after awhile, he cried a little, only a few tears so she wouldn't be ashamed for crying in front of Leah.

"It's okay," he told her.

And the two of them watched the rain dance around outside together until the first rays of dawn replaced the lightning.


	9. Breaking the imprint

***I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah***

Chapter 9

**Part two**

**Three days later...**

_"Sam, did you hear about what happened to Leah?" Emily gasped, after getting off the phone with one of her close friends, Kim. Gossip always spreads quickly in small towns. Because everybody knows everyone._

_He shook his head. They hadn't really spoken with each other in months; he assumed she was still angry with him and let her have her space. He was still very much in love with her, so of course he wanted to know what was going on._

_"She was pregant."_

_Sam's face grew sullen, but he didn't lose his temper. Even though he was slightly jealous. He convinced himself that he had no right to be. He had Emily now. It was a messy situation, to be still in love with Leah but revolve around Emily."Was?"_

_Emily looked at the floor, upset. She bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. "She lost the baby. It was going to be a girl. She was only five months along, though."_

_There was one more question that he had to know, no matter what. He was almost afraid to ask, because it was none of his affair anyway. But something inside him insisted that he knew. If I just knew, he thought to himself, then maybe I could finally let go. He took a deep breath._

_"Who was the father?" he wondered, sounding quite indifferent. _

_But he wasn't indifferent. In truth, he was breaking inside. Bit by bit. A long time ago, that baby could of been his. _

_"Jacob," she said, in a tone that suggested that she was just as puzzled about it as he was. "he's staying at her house to help her cope."_

_Sam nearly fainted._

Leah stared at the flame on the end of the match in her hand. She took a deep breath; she was having a mini panic attack. The flame seemed to be winking at her, daring her to burn the demon's arm. Jacob watched her, neither objecting or approving at all. The hand's right finger twitched.

"I can't do it," she groaned, and locked the hand back in its box, then locked the box back into the chest. She slid the monster's prison back into the depths of the closet. She turned the lock on the door and sighed when the arm's knocking sounds started up again. Jacob looked disturbed by the uncanny noises.

"That's creepy."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

The phone rang, and Leah made a disgusted sound, as if she knew who it was but didn't want to talk to them.

"You going to answer that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. But _you _can, if you want to. I mean, _he's_ going to be very...um...interested."

"He? Oh wait. Never mind. Was that him calling every four hours or so?"

Leah rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sadly, yes. He wants to 'check up' on me."

Jacob sighed. "That _is _sad."

"I mean, he acts like I belong to him or something. It's my life," she stated, cold.

"He still is in love with you," he told her.

She shook her head slowly. "No. No he's not."

"Sure, sure."

"He can't be imprinted on Emily and love me at the same time. Imprinting doesn't work that way."

"And you know so much about imprinting because...?"

Leah's eyes grew fierce, but soon the black light in her eyes died. In its place was nothing, she had the eyes of a dead person. She played with the pink stone on her ring finger, quiet.

"Because it always screws me over," she answered flatly.

Jacob shook his head, wry. "You _can _be in love when you've imprinted."

Leah looked up at him, and raised both eyebrows. She seemed almost curious. This was a lot different from the normal know-it-all Leah Clearwater. She studied his facial expression.

"Explain."

"I mean, look at the way he looks at you. And Emily. It's almost the same look of adoration, only your look is more sad because he knows he can't have you."

Leah nodded, grim. This was like putting salt on a wound. But at the same time, she wanted to know more.

"And he says your names almost the same way, only he says Emily's name as if she's joy itself."

"He's wrapped around her little pinkie finger. Even I know that. That's exactly why I gave up."

"But, what if," Jacob said slowly, "there was a way to break an imprint. That's what I've been wondering lately."

Leah didn't catch on very quickly. "I don't know. Maybe if a werewolf's imprintee becomes a vampire or something?"

Jacob nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Or maybe if she doesn't want him at all?"

Leah shook her head, forcing a phony smile on her face. "But they don't say no, do they? They never say no. Emily did, at first. Then she finally caved in. But maybe if the imprintee dies?"

"In the legends, it is kind of clear that werewolfs mate for life. Once they find 'the one' and settle down, even after death they still are in love with their mate. Once they start a family, there's no going back. They're loyal that way," he muttered.

Leah's stared at Jacob for one long second and understood. She bit her lip, and headed toward the exit door.

"I-I'm going to call Seth back," she mumbled, shocked.

She walked out of the room, leaving Jacob all alone with Bella's limb. The limb felt some glee in this, and pounded and pounded on against the door, as if it would like to wrap its cold fingers around Jacob's throat.


	10. Blonde and friends

***Twilight isn't mine...there I said it. Or bratz or barbies***

Chapter 10

**Six hours before...**

_"Why?" Bella pleaded, eyes watering with tears. Not real tears, just vampire venom that was oozing out of her "tear hole". Edward stroked her face and wiped the toxic tears away._

_Rosalie's face was hard, like stone. She pursed her lips, unhappy with Bella's question. "You know why."_

_Edward's baleful returning glare was evil. He made a low growling noise when he spoke. "Where _is _it?"_

_Rosalie's thoughts jumped to random places; Seattle, San Diego, New York, the bathroom, and the moon. She kept a Jay-z song stuck in her head, but only to annoy Edward. He _detested_ rap._

_Before Rosalie could even tense, Edward grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the wall. Her blonde hair dangled in front of her face. _

"_I said where the hell is Bella's finger?" he repeated._

_"Daddy?" Renesmee muttered, standing stunned in the doorway. "Why are you hurting Auntie Rosa?"_

_Edward didn't expect to be caught. He glanced over at his daughter, sp__eechless. In his moment of shock, Rosalie dashed out the house, with Bella's finger in her pocket, jabbing her in the thigh._

"I feel strange, having a bunch of vampires in my house, Jake. I'm not sure about this."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "The blonde is on our side. And Nessie's just a kid."

_Just. _The first official time Jacob mentioned Renesmee without gushing over how wonderful she was. Maybe it is broken, Leah thought. The idea was some how appealing.

"How do you know that they're not just trying to snag Isabitch's arm back?" Leah asked.

"Because they brought a peace offering." Jacob held open his hand, to reveal a slender object, squirming like a worm. Only it was pale, with a wedding band on it. The bitter coldness stung his palm.

"Is that...?" Leah gasped. Of course it was.

"They were kicked out of the Cullen estate. They kind of kidnapped Renesmee, because she wanted to check on you." The finger clawed at his skin.

"Let them in." Leah blanched. She was never one for gore.

Jacob turned the handle, which was mini in his huge hands. Rosalie and her "niece" stood in the doorway, hand in hand. Renesmee's little doll was tucked in her rain coat pocket and was halfway sticking out. Leah couldn't tell whether it was a brat or a barbie, or some other brand name. It's black hair was getting tangled from the ever present rain.

"Hey, Fido. Your pup's not dead," Rosalie smirked, overtly proud of herself for figuring it out by herself.

"What?" Jacob and Leah shouted in union.

They stepped inside Leah's place, and Renesmee ran to Leah's side and gave her a rushed hug. Leah, patted her copper hair and gave her sort of a side hug. She never hated Renesmee, just her stupid parents.

"Alice had a vision on the day Leah found out she was prego, of Renesmee. It was May 22nd, in her vision. And considering that Jacob's dog-ness used to eclipse all of Nessie's future thanks to the dumb mutt-"

"Just cut to the chase," Jacob muttered.

Rosalie ignored him. "Imprinting on her. So we all figured that's Shemutt's birthday. And if she was dead, why would Alice still be able to see Nessie's future for the most part from that exact date?"

Leah's heart skipped a beat. "But I didn't feel anything..."

"She's healing," Jacob explained. "That explains not feeling any kicks."

"Bingo was his name-o." Rosalie flipped her hair, feeling slick.

"But no one heard her mental voice?"

Smirking, Rosalie pointed to Nessie, who was combing her doll's filthy hair. "That's why we have Nessie. She can break down mental blockss. Bella's been hiding a lot lately."

Leah thought for a long time before talking. "Bella was trying to...keep me in the dark about my child's existance?"

"Yep. She did."

"Why?" Jacob asked, hurt. Whenever Bella did something to hurt their child, it hurt him as well. He had thought that they were best friends...and that Bella was innocent...and above lies and rubbing shoulders...about her _best _friends kid. It was just petty.

"I don't know. Mabye she just hates Fifi over here."

"Break the shield," Leah breathed.

Rosalie's eyes rolled at Leah's emotion. She could see the color draining out of Leah's checks, and heard her heart rate increase. Her hands shook, with the odd combo of furry and joy.

"Nessie?"

The girl's head popped up. "Yes Auntie Rosie?"

"Can you break your mommy's shield?"

She nodded. "Just like you broke mommy's finger so we could play keep away!"

Leah raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Rosalie glared at her, as if to say, _what other choice did I have?_

Renesmee focused hard on the invisible wall that shut Leah off from Bonnie's world. After a few mental hits, it broke like pebbles being thrown at glass. It took a couple more seconds for Nessie to clear away the fragments, like broken pieces of glass, they needed to be swept away before someone got cut.

"All clear, Lee!" Nessie giggled.

"Should I try...?" Leah asked, glancing at Jacob. She was afraid to get her hopes up too high, only to find out Rosalie was making some cruel joke.

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, but not as a sign of affection. It was a sign of union. They were a team, whether she liked it or not. And they both had something in common.

_Bonnie? Please. Bonnie! Bon-Bon? _Leah took a deep breath. No mental sound came.

"She could be sleeping," Jacob assured. "try again."

Praying to God, she closed her eyes and focused. _Bonnie?_

A small, tiny weak voice answered her. It sounded like the voice of a weary child, one who needed a nap. _Mommy?_

Leah threw her arms around Jacob, tears of joy dripping from her lashes.


	11. GOD! Emmett!

***You know the drill...I don't own Twilight***

Chapter 11

**Sarah on Leah...**

_Could Leah kill for the ones she loved in order to protect them from certain doom? Could she break her own heart tape the pieces back together just in time for her to save the day? Or would she prove herself unworthy of hosting the next generation's alpha, second shewolf, and the strongest werewolf in the entire history of La Push?_

_It was unclear. It was a dangerous game of chess they were playing; too many risks. It was impossible to tell whether Leah was the queen or just a lowly pawn. Sometimes, it appeared that she was both. Or neither._

_Bonnie was in grave peril. There were three powerful threats to her already. If the Volturi found out about a child that may be able to destroy nearly every vampire on the planet, they'd kill her slowly, painfully, and without a tad of remorse._

_And Jacob...I assumed he'd play as big of a role as Leah. He'd assist her, without a doubt. Leah and Jacob had mated. There was no taking that back now._

_But their relationship was complex. What _was_ my Jacob to her? Her alpha? Too formal. Her lover? Not yet. Her friend? Too broad. Maybe just someone who she had a deep bond with. Like a best friend. With a slight romantic interest in her..._

_But I could sense the attraction between them was shifting. Though I wanted them to be together, I couldn't judge what the cons of this would be. Would it make them more of a team? Or would it distract them from their goal?_

_I said a gentle prayer._

Leah was stressed. Everyone knew about the baby being alive, and she had even mailed Bella's arm back in a brown paper packet with a red ribbon tied around it. Inside was a "nice" note adressed to Isabella Marie Cullen.

_Dear Bella,_

_Looking for this? Thought you wouldn't want to spend forever without your arm. Afterall, what kind of happily ever after would that be? Anyway, I sort of forgive you. We were both trippin'. But next time, don't hurt me or my child. Or I will be forced to kill you. :)_

_From,_

_Leah._

_P.S. I mean it._

_P.P.S. Nessie is safe, so don't worry._

She didn't send her finger back, that was Rose's job. Word spread fast about Bonnie's state, soon every mythical creature in the area knew of her. Even Sam.

Sam thought the baby was dangerous, and wild. He knew of Bonnie's strength, which was growing more and more intense by the day. Bonnie was nearly as physically strong as Jacob; if Jake was a ten then she'd be an eight and a half. Leah was an eight. Soon the baby, ironically, no longer suffered under the pressure from Leah's womb. Leah wasn't in any danger, it just sometimes hurt. A lot. Like something was bruising her from within. But Bonnie was smart, and learned not to kick as crazy as other human babies. Besides, it only felt like a normal human pregancy when she did.

Still, Sam was brooding. He knew of her mind links, that she could receive thoughtswhen she opened the connection and that you could read her thoughts _only _when she sent them. He learned that she had to bond with the person to create that network.

When he got nosy, Leah told Sam to fuck off.

"Leah, I'm we're going to protect you at all times. I don't trust Sam," Rosalie decided.

"Do you think he could kill...?"

"No," Leah answered. "but I'd prefer not to take any chances."

Emmett and Seth had joined the little group over the last few days, much to Rosalie's delight. Seth spoke up. "He wanted to kill Renesmee, remember?"

Everyone turned to Nessie, who was playing with the snow bear that Leah had bought for her, along with her blackhaired doll that Edward had bought for her. "!" was dancing in Nessie's arms.

"Wasn't much of a threat," Leah muttered.

"But it could be different because Bonnie _will_ be a member of the pack and one of the alpha's kids." He knit his eyebrows.

"Well take shifts guarding Leah," Jacob said. "so you too bloodsuckers don't go too blood-crazy. Nessie should just stay here."

Leah sighed. "Renesmee doesn't like human food too much, does she? She'll be safe with Rosalie and Emmett."

"Leah, it's not her I'm worried about. It's you. Do you think that Bella would feel very happy if she knew her "little nudger" was here, with you?"

"Point," Emmett smirked.

Groaning, Leah clenched her fists. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't need to be guarded."

It was Jacob's turn to sigh. "Come on, Leah. You're pregant, and most mythical creatures in the state of Washington want to murder your baby. And every time you phase, it hurts Bonnie. Can you _please _just go with it?"

Emmett chuckled. "Looks like wolf boy is getting overprotective here."

Jacob ignored Emmett's comment. "When will you guys most likely get hungry?"

Rosalie shrugged. "We hunted about two weeks ago, but our eyes aren't black yet. Still, the more we hunt, the stronger we are and less likely to obsess over blood. Maybe in two days."

"And I want my full attention to be on Leah," Emmett teased.

Leah blushed with anger. Insolent vampire. Insolent _married _vampire. Who actually is hot, Leah thought to herself. Not that she'd let him know she thought that...

"Why are you here again?" Jacob mumbled, too low for anyone to her but Leah and Nessie.

"So how about we guard Leah during the night since we don't sleep, and hunt during the day while you watch her?"

"Works for me," Emmett snickered.

Jacob groaned. "Aren't you married?"

Emmett raised a black eyebrow, and smirked; dimples deepening. "And haven't you imprinted?"

Leah carefully changed the subject. "I'm not going to have you guys 'guard' me on my job. I have to sub next week for a third grade teacher and I don't think the kids would be happy to have a giant wolf 'attack' on their playground."

"Wow, Lee. You really think that we'd run around in wolf form in front of little children? Maybe you were the one mom dropped," Seth joked.

"You won't even see us," Jacob promised.

"And if you get too hot at night, you know who to call," Emmett smirked. He winked at Leah.

Emmett being a huge flirt didn't bother Rosalie, instead she laughed. Because only she knew what he was doing. Trying to piss Jacob off, just to see whether he had any romantic feelings for Leah. It was working.

"God, Emmett. Rosalie can't you control your husband?" Jacob groaned.

The beauty shrugged. "Jealous much? If I didn't know better, Rover, I'd think you had the hots for Fifi here."

Leah stood up, and stormed off, without any smart remark.

***Did anyone see Eclipse yet? My friend noticed that Leah was a little protective over Jacob...heheheh so true.* **


	12. Renesmee and Leah

***You know the drill...I don't own Twilight***

Chapter 12

_Renesmee took out a purple marker, attempting to draw her future sister. Which was hard, because she only had a few colors due to Auntie Rose rushing her out of the house in such a hurry. She had dropped her black and yellow markers in the forest, she assumed it was close to her Mommy's meadow. Her brown marker was still on the stairs of the Cullen estate, for some unlucky Cullen to trip over and break a couch. Her precious blue marker was long gone, it ran out of ink back in January. And her orange one...well..._someone _broke it in half._

_So she had to make due with what she had. Using plum, she carefully drew the oval for her head. Switching markers, she uncapped the lime green._

_"This game of keep away with mommy has been taking an awful long time," she thought out loud._

_Since no one was paying attention, she continued narrating her confusion as she selected lime for the color of Bonnie's eyes. _

_"But why is mommy being so mean to Auntie LeeLee?"_

_A few ink stains marked her pale hands, but she didn't seem to notice. "Daddy too."_

_After a few quick strokes of the next marker, the drawing had flaming red hair with equally bright lips to match. They were in the shape of a heart._

_"I'm almost look three, you know," she said, acting as if she was talking to her imaginary friend. "I think I should know."_

_Bonnie's nose was scribbled in a dull gray, and she made her thin eyebrows the same dull shade. Proud of her work, she took one last look at her drawing._

_"Whoops, forgot the ears!"  
_

_She made two loops under Bonnie's crimson locks. Then she put her markers back into their almost empty pouch._

_"I miss mommy," she sniffed._

Little Renesmee Cullen had her worst nightmare. Being the child of two powerful vampires in a strong coven and under the protection of an equally powerful pack of werewolves, she didn't have much to fear. Still the blood that ran through her tiny vains was human, and her childish heart could be afraid like any other child's.

Silver teardrops ran from her lashes. In her dream, she had done the worst thing that she could ever do as a Cullen. Kill a human. The blood was sweet, like the donated packs of blood she used to suck as an early infant. It dripped from her fangs, and she licked it as it hit the ground, greedy for more. But she the sound of her prey's screams was enough to make her cry. She never wanted to be a monster in order to get what she wanted. Never. She refused to be a disgrace to her family.

With bear in hand, she climbed up the stairs. She trembled. Before Rosalie or Emmett could stop her, she knocked her doll fist against the forbidden door, aka Leah's door. Everyone in the house had tried to get Leah out of her stupid room. But Leah ignored them; her own brother Seth couldn't even remove the shewolf from her room. After some critical thinking they decided that Leah might've needed some time alone and left her be.

"Auntie LeeLee?" she pouted.

Slowly, the door creaked foward. It was dark. Very dark. Though she was half vampire, she still couldn't see so excellent in the dark. She took a half step inside.

"Nessie?" Leah said, confused. Why would the baby vampire be knocking at midnight? Not that it bothered her...

"I had a bad dream," she sniffed.

There was something Renesmee had never seen in Leah's tawny eyes, pity. She looked down at the short girl. She was so much smaller than Renesmee, it made her seem vunerable. And Leah found the same girl that Leah had always had a slight dislike for crying and hugging Leah's shirt, soaking it with her tears.

"Can I sleep with here?" she mewed, though her tears.

Come on, Lee. Have a heart, She thought to herself. I might as well practice being a mother for Bonnie. She sighed, frustrated with herself. Then she took another deep breath. Vampire children weren't exactly the first thing she wanted in her silk sheets, but she gave in.

"Okay," Leah decided, knowing she would regret this choice in the morning.

Leah carried the child in her arms, amazed at how warm the child was. Even to her, with her 108 degree skin. Images of clouds passed through Leah's mind. She figured that those were Nessie's She set Renesmee on the bed, and watched with amused eyes as Renesmee gawked at how Leah's pillow was. Like touching angel skin. Soon Renesmee was asleep, grasping Leah's purple pillow case with her tiny fingers. She held to it, firm.

Sighing again, Leah went through her closet, looking through her blankets and other night stuff. Finally, she found her second favorite pillow and a few dotted blankets. She opened the door to the bathroom, and placed them in the bathtub; a makeshift bed. Making herself comfortable, Leah smirked to herself. Sure the baby bloodsucker was cute, but no way in hell was she sleeping in the same bed with it.

When the first rays of sunlight passed through Leah's windows, Leah felt sick. Ill, like she was going to throw up. She rolled out of the tub, biting her bottom lip. Renesmee was watching, half asleep. Finally, Leah's body finally gave in. She vomited in the toilet a couple feet away from the bathtub. The doll like girl strolled over to the place were Leah was suffering. She placed her hand on her back, and tried to pacify her by caressing odd designs on her back and thinking about happy memories. They traveled into Leah's brain, they were also Leah's memories now too. Renesmee's first snowday, the first time she tasted the only human food she liked (icecream and brownies), and the wonderful garden Esme had created, all for Renesmee's delight.

Leah was crying now. It _hurt _like _hell. _But Renesmee's memories were somewhat comforting, and she almost stopped,

_Sorry. _Bonnie whimpered, understanding the morning sickness was a result of the pregnancy.

_Don't be. _Leah told her, firm. It wasn't her fault. After she was done, she got up, to brush her teeth. Once that was finished, she turned to Nessie.

"Well," she sighed, "let's get you some breakfast."

***As much as I dislike Nessie, I decided to make this chapter just to show that she wasn't really a threat to Leah's emotional state. :) ***


	13. The deep end

***Don't own, Don't sue.***

Chapter 13

_Jacob nearly choked on his own spit when he saw Renesmee prance out of Leah's room, and skip downstairs. Leah came shortly after, a slightly amused expression on her face, due to Jacob's reaction. Renesmee was actually allowed in Leah's room? Hell must have finally frozen over. Because the last time Jacob checked, anything with one drop of vampire blood was branded evil to Leah._

_"What? Can't I have a little 'girl time' with your 'imprintee'." _

_She winked, and he could hear the strong quotations in her tone when she said the word "imprintee". He rolled his eyes, as she playfully nudged him._

_"Oh God. Don't tell me you were watching reruns of Sister, Sister up there. That would be torture," he teased._

_Leah made a mock scowl. "That was my favorite show growing up!"_

_Jacob grinned, as he remembered watching the show with Rachel and Becky growing up. Being the only boy in the family, and only having one TV wasn't exactly Candyland. Whenever they took a vote on what to watch, he was out numbered. Still, it wasn't the worst show he had to endure._

_"So what _did _you two do?" he asked, curious._

_Leah brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Oh, nothing much. Nessie had a nightmare and wanted someone to comfort her. So I did," she shrugged, as if it was no big deal._

_Jacob tried to hide his quiet shock and bemused thoughts. So Leah really did like Nessie! At least enough to let her sleep in her room, which was the most forbidden room in the entire apartment. Leah never really had a solid reason to _dislike _her in the first place, but this show of affection was strange._

_"Oh...well Rosalie made breakfast in the kitchen, if you want anything," he told her, jerking his thumb toward the kitchen._

_"Okay," she nodded, "thanks."_

_He watched her leave, and take a seat next to Nessie and Seth, smiling as he noticed how...kind Leah was treating Renesmee lately. Almost...motherly. She helped Renesmee cut her waffles, just as parents usually did for their children. Yes, definitely like a mother. While he noticed this, only one thought went through his head._

_Leah Clearwater is amazing._

Leah found herself having a _slight _interest in Rosalie that she didn't have before. Out of all the vampires, why would _Rosalie _be the one to come to her aid? She knew that Emmett, no matter how good natured he may be; was only helping her _because _of Rosalie. Why would _she _be first one of the Cullens to see the error of Bella's ways? Esme seemed somewhat empathetic when she thought that Bonnie was dead; Esme sent Leah a letter that Leah didn't even bother to open. Carlise had compassion, but wouldn't abandon his family. He was one of the ones that didn't chase after Leah when she ran off with Bella's arm. Alice was strange, a wild card. She was also known to scold Bella for her wrong actions, and Jasper would do whatever the pixie girl wanted. But Rosalie...

Rosalie was angst filled, refined, and prone to dog jokes. But at the same time, she seemed distant. Sometimes this look of mourning would cross her stunning face, and Leah wanted to know why. Why would someone so judgemental, goth, but smart help her?

She was going to ask tonight, after Rosalie got back from hunting. She had made up her mind.

Lucky for Leah, she didn't have to wait long. The mystery blond came back from hunting fairly early, to take her shift guarding Leah. Though she was on the couch right next to Leah, they both seemed too nervous to talk. While Leah tried to gather her nerve, she pretended to read from a book, trying to see Rosalie out of the corner of her eye. Rosalie noticed, but didn't comment.

"Um, Rosalie?"

The blond turned her head in Leah's direction, for the first time all evening. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for protecting my baby and I. It took courage to do that for me."

Rosalie nodded. "It wasn't for you."

Leah almost smiled, expecting a reply like that. "Then for who?"

"I guess I just like children," she sighed.

Leah nodded but didn't push it for the rest of the night.

The next day, Leah gave it another shot. Rosalie didn't go hunting near sunset, she didn't like overfeeding. Leah laughed as she listened to Emmett and Seth get into a very heated debate over which basketball female basketball player was the most manly. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, muttering a crude insult underneath her breath.

"You seem like a smart girl, Rose. How did you and Emmett end up together anyway; you're polar opposites?"

She shrugged. "Opposites attract, I guess. Besides, he's better than my _last _one."

This shocked Leah. Even though Emmett and Rosalie were an odd couple, she couldn't picture Rosalie with any other man. "There was someone _before _Emmett?"

She nodded. "His name was Royce. Royce II. But he's dead now."

Leah couldn't shake the feeling that the different tone in Rosalie's voice when she said his name was detest. But _why? _

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Rosalie snorted. "Don't be. I killed him."

Before Leah could stop it, a gasp escaped her lips as she paled. Rosalie smirked at Leah's expression, expecting it.

"It's not like _that _Leah. There's a story behind it," she insisted, laughing with no trace of humor.

Leah was still confused. "What's the story?"

Rosalie's eyes tightened, and she pursed her lips, warring with herself. On one hand, she didn't enjoy telling the story. On the other hand, if she didn't tell her she might just go running to Jacob, who Bella could have babbled it to. She decided to just tell her; it wasn't like she had else to do.

The blond closed her eyes, trying to phrase her words just right

"I grew up with everything I wanted. I was beautiful, had a family that adored me, and countless friends. My house was large, fancy, and was kept in tip top shape by my mother, who always made sure we had more than enough to eat. I was happy, but I didn't realize that I was because I was too busy lusting for more, I always wanted more," she stopped, making eye contact with Leah.

"But I can't really blame myself. The way I was raised, by two social climbers. My father told me that the Great Depression was just something that happened to lazy people; people who had brought their misfortune on themselves because of their lack of work. I see it as petty and snobby now, but at the time I didn't question it."

Leah nodded, understanding.

"As for my mother, she was a very vain woman. A perfectionist. It was quite clear that I was expected to marry someone rich and classy, because it what I 'deserved'. I was always my mother's favorite, and my beauty pleased her. I was more lovely than her sister's daughter, and my aunt and my mother always had somewhat of a rival relationship. I always had all the attention. Pretty dresses, silk gloves, loads of dress shoes; they gave me everything a girl could want. But I still wanted more, just like they did. My parents were social climbers."

Chuckling at Emmett, who swore loudly in the other room, she paused. When the boys weren't as loud, she continued.

"It delighted me to have so many admirers. I couldn't even go out on the street, without heads turning my way. My friends were all jealous, they didn't understand the life of the beautiful. Every time I had a new suitor, my parents would turn their noses up in disgust. They told me that they weren't good enough for me, that I was a goddess and deserved only the finest. I believed them, and the more I believed the bigger my ego grew. I broke the hearts of many young men that loved me,"

Leah tried to picture all this, a less pale Rosalie in thirties clothes, with many men surrounding her. In her imagination, the younger Rosalie turned away from them, a look of indifference on her face. Leah had a great imagination.

"I pictured my prince charming, a handsome young man with tons riches, enough money to buy us a mansion with lavish furniture. I could see my future, nice dresses, children, and kisses. I was in love with the idea of love. So I was very jealous when my best friend, Vera, married before I did."

Leah raised an eyebrow, but decided to save her question until the end. This was getting interesting.

"She was married to someone my parents would of never approved, a lowly carpenter. A year later, she gave birth to the most adorable little boy I had ever seen. His name was Henry, he was all smiles with dimples and curly black hair. And that was the first time I had ever had reason to feel envy toward anyone in my life. But soon my 'prince' came."

"Emmett?" Leah guessed.

Rosalie shook her head. "Royce. There was only one royal family in Rochester, the kings. And they only had a single son, Royce II. All the girls in town wanted him, but they never seemed good enough for him."

Leah hated men like that. The shallow, inconsiderate, selfish ones. She was glad that she had better judgement than that.

"Royce's father owned the bank that my dad worked at, along with every big business in town. One day, my mother forgot to pack my father's lunch. So she rushed me over to the bank, in my fine white organza with my hair rolled up. I didn't understand then, but that's when later on the flower's started showing up. Royce was watching me. Almost every night, the roses arrived. I even begun to smell like them."

Mentally snickering, Leah thought the idea of Rosalie smelling like roses was funny. All she smelt like to Leah was bleach, with a hint of designer perfume.

"All the girls were jealous. _Everyone _wanted Royce. With his soft, white blond hair, sky blue eyes and riches, what wasn't to like? He told me that I was lovely, and that my eyes were like violets. Then violets started showing up alongside the roses, overflowing my room. I thought I was in love, and my parents were thrilled. I was finally going to have my prince. I had only known him for two months when we were engaged. We didn't even spend a lot of time together, only at royal parties, where everyone could see us. He was _flaunting me. _I noticed at the time, but didn't care because I was flaunting him too. I wanted everyone to be jealous. I stopped envying Vera and started pitying her. Her life was going to be plain, when I was going to live in a mansion, filled with servants."

"What happened?" Leah wondered.

"I had been getting back from visiting Vera again, and something had bothered me. It seemed that Vera and her husband had a deeper connection, a bond that Royce and I didn't have. That was the first time I had ever begun to doubt 'us'. I shook the feeling off. Royce was a prince. I would be a princess. Someday, I would be queen. That's when I saw Royce himself."

There was regret in her voice, but her facial expression didn't waver. Her golden eyes darkened to tawny.

"He was...how do you say it these days? Nailed? Pounded?"

"Hammered?" Leah offered.

"Yeah. Hammered with a couple of buddies late at night. I was shocked, I had never seen him drunk before. I knew he drunk wine, but he had always told me that he didn't care for it too much. Another lie," Rosalie snarled.

"They made some rude remarks about my body, that I will spare for Renesmee's sake," she looked at the pale child, only a few yards away, not listening.

"And they..." she trailed off.

"They?" Leah asked.

"Raped me," Rosalie said, so low that no one besides Leah could hear.

The color was leeched out of Leah's skin. They had raped her. They had raped someone who seemed like they could take on the world, with her massive ego. It didn't add up.

"Carlisle smelt my blood and came to my aid. I thought I was dead. He was looking for a mate for Edward, just like he had found a mate for himself."

"You...and Edward?" Leah didn't think that was possible.

Rosalie laughed at Leah's expression. "No. He never had any interest in anyone but that Swan girl. Besides, why would he want a killer for a bride?"

She said nothing, still listening to Rosalie's dark tale.

"I killed them all, one by one without spilling a drop of their blood. I saved Royce for last, so he would no I was coming, so he could have a miserable last few days of life. I wanted his death to be the worst...and I think it worked. He pleaded for mercy, but I gave him none. I wanted his death to be long...painful...and horrible. I didn't want him to touch another woman the way he touched me. No one deserved what he did to me."

"Wow," Leah breathed.

"But I got better. When I met Emmett," her voice grew serene, "he was suffering from a bear attack. He was _dying. _So I asked Carlisle to change him for me, he had the most innocent face. He reminded me of Vera's little Henry, curly hair and dimples. And we just clicked. It was the first time I was ever in love with anyone," she smiled.

"But I knew we could never have what I wanted the most."

"What?"

"Babies," she groaned. "And that's why I'll protect Renesmee and Bonnie with every last single drop of blood that I sucked in my body."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I truly am."

There was a long silence, in which, Leah decided that Blondie wasn't that bad after all. In fact, she pitied her. Poor Rosalie, who was rapped and never would be able to conceive. There just wasn't enough breaks in the world. Rosalie turned to Leah, smug. But she still didn't think until Leah was done absorbing all of her words.

"So what's your story?" There was more than a mild interest in her tone.

Leah shrugged. "It won't be nearly as well spoken as yours. Or as long."

Rosalie laughed. "Come on. I don't bite."

Rolling her eyes at Rosalie's bad pun, Leah sighed. "Fine. Here goes nothing, I guess. Ever since I could write my name, Emily had been my best friend. She was my cousin, but she was more like a sister. Our aunts had been close too. We did everything together. It was like I was a little Emily clone, and Emily was a little Leah clone. I had the _kindest _most thoughtful father. The best I could of ever had. My mom was lucky to have him. She was happy too, always baking sweets for a younger Seth. Seth could be annoying, but he was otherwise great brother. And though we struggled sometimes, we always pulled through, as a family. It was a simple life, but I had more than most. That's when I met _Sam Uley._"

Rosalie knew the name. The same Sam that tried to kill unborn Renesmee. She didn't care for him too much.

"He _rocked my world_. He was mature, smart, and was kind. He brought out a whole other side of me, normally I was shy but with him I was outgoing. Sam made me feel protected, safe. He completed me. And together we shared three _blissful _years."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked. It seemed like a perfect fairy tale, how could it happen.

Leah chuckled, nervous. "Emily happened. But I'm not to that part yet," she answered, "Then Sam had started acting strange. He ran away for weeks! I was frantic. Sue and I searched for him, but it was helpless. I spent my nights alone, crying over Sam. Finally, he returned with a fever. He was still acting odd; wouldn't tell me where he was or why he left. But I had dealt with it, because I truly loved him with all my heart. I was in love with him."

Leah saw Rosalie's eyes sparkle, seeming almost human like in their appearance.

That's when Emily came down from the Makah rez. One look at her, and I didn't _matter _to him anymore."

"That basturd. He reminds me of Royce," Rosalie hissed. "and this cousin of yours went along with it? Some friend."

Leah held a hand up to stop her. "He had no choice, I didn't know at the time but Sam was a werewolf. Sometimes, when a werewolf sees their 'other half'...it just happens. Like a spell was cast on him; we call it imprinting. He had no choice. He was bound to her. Forever. When he dumped me, I was alone and confused. I cried. And I cried. And I cried. Even though my dad was there the entire time, saying that there was other fish in the sea. I wouldn't believe him. I went through a depression phase for a week, but then I had an idea. I was going to make Sam and Emily suffer. I was going to be the biggest pain in the _ass_ ever. I was bitter, angry, and turned myself into a bitch to hide my feelings...which I shouldn't of done."

"You had every right to," Rosalie told her, really disliking Sam more and more by the minute.

"Then that's when I saw Emily's face. She had the most ugly, bloody, bruised face I had ever seen. And I could read Sam like a book. I _knew _he had something to do with this. So I confronted her alone. I asked what Sam did to her. She didn't say anything, told me a story about a bear. I didn't buy it. I yelled at her. I cussed at her. I _screamed _at her. I made her _cry. _After that, Emily and I didn't talk anymore. Which was fine by me. Then came the day the stress was too much to bare."

Leah paused, just to make sure she wasn't crying in front of Rosalie. She may have trusted her, but _that_ would be awkward.

"My dad asked me why I hadn't talked to Emily in so long. And that was it. I snapped. I phased for the first time, giving my dad's weak heart an attack. I was so confused. Until, I heard a shocked but calm voice that I knew, telling me how to handle this."

"Sam," Rosalie realized.

"Bingo. After awhile I phased back, to mourn my father. It was the darkest time in my life. Words can't describe the torture life was. I used the pack's one mind to make sure that others felt my suffering. I got my wish. Sam was suffering because of me, but I still had to listen to his endearing thoughts of Emily. And that was enough to make anyone gag. When Emily asked me to be in their wedding, I agreed without batting an eyelash. I didn't want them to believe that they shot me in the heart. So when Jacob and Seth broke off from his pack, I fled like the coward I am. I couldn't stand listening to Sam's constant Emily babble. Then, well, Jacob and I bonded...and I let myself go to far with him...it was a big mistake. I don't even love him."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Leah," Leah heard a familiar husky voice, filled with pain.

"How long were you listening?" Leah's voice trembled, with guilt.

"Long enough. Not that I was spying on you, I just...happened to be in the kitchen."

"Jacob...I"

"No, Leah. Save the sugarcoating for Renesmee."

Jacob phased, in order to avoid further conversation with her. Leah watched as he dashed out the door, a furry mess.

"I meant at the time," Leah said, defensive.

"I understand."

"I don't love him I'm in _love _with him."

If Rosalie was human, she would of fainted.

***Longest Chapter I have ever written! ever! :)***


	14. Rip his heart out

***You know the drill...I don't own Twilight...:(***

Chapter 14 

_Leah broke free of Rosalie's arms and ran faster than she had ever ran in her entire life. Sure, there was a slim chance that she'd actually catch up to him, because they were so much quicker in wolf form. But a chance is a chance, right? She was surprised that Rosalie let her even get that far, because she was supposed to be protecting her from danger. __She sucked in a breath, and kept running. It was awkward going at the rate Leah was going (because she was pregnant) but she kept at it. Leah wasn't one for giving up. Ever._

_"Jacob!" she shouted. There was no response , of course. Wolves can't talk. But a howl would of sufficed._

_"Dammit," she cursed, panting._

_She stopped for a second, letting her senses take over. Taking in a deep breath, she ceased to move or make the slightest sound. She listened, because Jacob had never been the most graceful wolf in the pack. A nice little snap of a twig, or the splash of a puddle would of been a gift from the gods. Jacob had picked the wrong time to be careful; Leah couldn't hear any movement. She could hear other people talking in the distance, but _other people_ didn't matter right now._

_Switching senses, she scanned the entire area for a simple paw print that would identify that he had passed that area. This time, Leah was lucky. About seven yards away was a large paw print-too massive to belong to a dog or average wolf. And too huge to belong to anyone but Jacob, the biggest wolf out of both packs. And to her delight, she could see more in that direction._

_And she took off again, following the tracks._

_"So you thought you could hide from me, huh almighty alpha?" she said, trying to be teasing. But the edge of pain in her voice ruined her attempt at humor._

_The rain answered her question, and started on its own rampage. If the rain kept up at this rate, the tracks would be mush within a minute. Every time the world gives me something good, Leah thought. It takes it away. But she kept running, in shallow hopes that she could catch him._

_"Jacob, I didn't mean it when I said that, honestly," Leah said, not caring whether Jacob could hear her or not._

_"The truth is I'm i-"_

_With a horrible twist of fate, Leah slid in the mud. If she had not been pregnant, her balance would've been perfect. She would of bent her body at such an angle, that she wouldn't off even brushed the ground. But with Bonnie, that angle was impossible. Thus, she tripped, bracing her face for the fall. She flinched._

_When the blow to her face didn't come, she opened her eyes. Rosalie was quick, and had caught her before she could hit the wet ground. _

_"Nice catch," Leah muttered. _Thank you Auntie Rose, _Bonnie thought._

_Rosalie said nothing, and stood her up right again. She looked over in the general direction where Leah assumed Jacob was hiding, and glared._

_"What?" Leah asked, turning her attention to that direction._

_"Nothing," Rosalie answered, her stone face impossible to read._

_"Oh." Leah didn't quite believe her._

_"Come on, you're getting wet. I don't want you to catch a cold," Rosalie said._

_Leah watched the last few remaining paw prints turn to mush with a sigh. All hope of finding him was gone, the rain even washed away his scent._

_"Okay."_

"You have some nerve, dog. Showing up here after what you did to Leah," Rosalie snarled in the doorway.

It was early, early enough for the sky to be a bright jasmine color. Today, the clouds were not present in Washington's gloomy sky. The week light reflected of of Rosalie's crystal skin, causing her to glitter faintly. Her hair billowed in the wind to match her fierce expression, which made her look like the Greek goddess of revenge.

"It's my shift," Jacob said, smoothly.

The two glared at each other for a long time. But it was clear that Jacob was _not _going to back down. Rosalie sighed, muttering curses in a language Jacob couldn't understand.

"I'm not going to let you in unless you apologize."

Jacob's eyes tightened, but his body did not move. He looked down at the steps, before pivoting his gaze to Rosalie, to scowl at her. "For what? I didn't do anything."

Rosalie gave him a mock laugh, as if she was so high and above the boy outside the doorway. "You really are stupid, huh?"

"Takes one to know one, blondie," he growled through his teeth.

"You _left _her out in the rain. I was there, I could see you! She almost hurt herself!"

"I was right there. She was safe enough. Besides, it was _your _shift."

Rosalie could smell it, the blood pulsing beneath his warm skin. She could practically _feel _his heart pumping pints of blood to every nook in his pathetic body. And now, more than ever, she wanted to rip the nasty little thing from Jacob's center. To tear his heart out, to save Leah from anymore suffering; she wanted to get it over with once and for all.

"Yes, Black. But she was looking for _you._"

Before Jacob could mask his emotions, Rosalie saw an expression of _pain _stretch across his features. This was as close as Rosalie could get to removing his heart from his body.

"Yes, Jacob. She was looking for you, and hurt herself all because you wouldn't listen to what she had to say."

"I heard what she had to say, alright. She said that she didn't love me. At all."

Rosalie pursed her perfect lips. "But you didn't stick around for the epic conclusion, did you? She loves you, Jacob Black. Even I, an old 'bloodsucker' can see _that. _She even confessed to that."

She used Jacob's own insult to mock him. There was several different expressions written all over Jacob's face: regret, joy, and that _pleasant _feeling you get when you've know that you've screwed something up and made a fool of yourself.

"S-S-She did?"

Rosalie laughed at him, a harsh, taunting sound. But it still would've sounded like music to any mortal ear that happened to pass by.

"If only you could see you're face. Yes, Jacob Black. She loves _you_."

Guilt over took Jacob's three emotions. "Is she alright? Where is she?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, snorting. "On the couch."

He took a step to go inside, but Rosalie's ice hand snatched his wrist. He resisted the urge to cry out in pain, he could hear his bones threaten to shatter. Rosalie gave him her most baleful look, "the look of skulls" as Emmett had once put it. She leaned in, and whispered in close to his ear. He could feel her freezing breaths against his hot skin. He flinched.

"If you ever, _ever _do _anything _to make Leah unhappy again, I will hunt you down and rip your heart out. Got that?"

Once the words, "got that" were said, she squeezed his wrist so tight that he thought it would break. He glared at her, resisting the _need_ to destroy her. It would only take a second, Jacob thought.

"I won't hurt her," he spat.

Her stormy eyes met his. "Good. Because I'd hate to have to kill you, Jacob. It might upset Leah."

***Well that was a very scary Rose in this chapter, she almost even scared me. ;) Sorry for the length, but I have my reasons for making it so...mini.***


	15. Together?

***Disclaimer:Do I own Twilight? NOPE.***

Chapter 15

"I'm sorry, Leah. I was being a jerk."

Leah wouldn't look at him. She just _couldn't. _Jacob sighed, wishing that there was something he could say, something he could _do _to make Leah forgive him. He sat down beside her, feeling dumb as ever.

"Look at me, Lee. Please."

Leah shook her head. "Back off, Black. I need some space right now."

_Black._ She wouldn't even say his _name. _She must have been pretty disgusted with him, to resort to saying only his surname. Either that, or Leah decided that she wanted to be a poet. She was sort of an author and graded kids papers, so it didn't seem too "_out there"_. Jacob thought she'd be an excellent poet because she had such vivid emotions. And she was good with...er...words.

"I _hate this," _Jacob groaned, annoyed.

That caught Leah's attention. She gave him a confused look, surprised by his tiny outburst.

"You know, _this." _He gestured to the entire scene. "The whole "Hot n' cold relationship. When it's good, it's great but when it's bad it's awful."

He hoped that referring to Katy Perry's smash hit single (Leah's favorite song) might make her smile. And she did, shortly. But then she bit her lip to keep from laughing, and tried to return to her solemn expression. This wasn't working how she had planned.

"_I hate fighting with you Leah Clearwater, it kills me." _

Every word he said was true. Leah could sense it. She looked at him amazed, but then dulled her reaction down by a few notches. Her pink lips pursed. "Why did you come back? You could've left me here, alone. In fact, you always come back. No matter how bad we've pissed each other off."

He shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I didn't want Bonnie not to have a father. She needed me."

Leah thinks of timid Embry Call as soon as he finished his statement. She knew how much being fatherless _tortured_ Embry, and did not want that fate for her child. Embry had been teased by many students, the most in middle school. Leah wasn't one of them, but she didn't stick up for him. Which to an older Leah was just as horrible. She also saw that look he got, whenever it was father's day, or when he saw his friend's dad playing catch with his friend in the yard. Bonnie deserved better than that; a father like Harry had been. Supportive, loving, funny; and someone who she knew would never hurt her. So far, Jacob fit the image.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm sort of glad you're back, then."

Sort of, was the understatement of the year. Thrilled was a much better verb.

He raised an eyebrow, smug. "I guess I'm kind of glad to be back."

They laughed together for a while, enjoying this awkward truce. Leah couldn't help thinking that maybe he was thrilled to be back again as well...she shook the thought from her head.

"Another reason was that I promised to protect you, remember?"

It was Leah's turn to feel smug. She smirked, raising both eyebrows. "I feel so protected, by the man that's afraid of clowns."

Jacob paled. "Who told you that?" he demanded, as a blush crept over his face.

Leah shrugged, still as wry as before. "I'm in you're head half the time, Jake. I can figure some things out, when there's not only static going on in there."

Jacob smiled, because he had no comeback for that one. Once again, Leah had beaten him in that department. There was a silence, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences, the ones where both two people expect the other to say something, but are too shy to say anything. This was a nice silence, serene, and almost...romantic, Leah thought to herself. The sun had was nearly risen, but it was still early enough for majority of the humans to be sleeping. The sunlight was glorious.

"We only have to wait six more months, you know," Leah pointed out. "Only three more months until Bon-Bon is born."

Jacob smirked. She had just nicknamed their daughter after a chocolate sweet. _Bon-Bon _was going to be one of the many nickname's Leah would invent for her, over the course of her life. God help this child, Jacob snickered to himself.

"I can't believe we're almost there, it happened so fast," Jacob said.

And it had. Leah was _this _close to getting what she had always wanted, if she could keep her child away from the assholes that wanted Bonnie dead.

"It's so perfect," Leah mused, now watching the clouds light up outside in the sky, changing different colors.

"It could be perfect," Jacob hinted.

The quiet returned, but once again, Leah didn't mind it. The sun was finally risen now, showing the earth with golden rain. Though midnight was Leah's favorite time of day, she also enjoyed sunrises.

"Leah," Jacob whispered in a hushed tone. "I think I may be in love with you."

For a long moment, Leah didn't speak. Suddenly, her fingernails became the most interesting thing in the world, so she decided to observe them.

"May?" Leah asked, once she was able to gather the strength to speak. As Bella might say, Leah was "dazzled".

Jacob groaned, and tried again. "I'm in love with you," he mumbled, coy.

"I didn't hear you," Leah lied. She just wanted him to say it again, to make sure that this wasn't a cruel joke.

"I'm in love with you, Leah. And I'll say it again. Watch me. I'm in love with you. And again. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I'm in l-"

The next thing Jacob knew, Leah's warm lips met his, silencing him. His eyes went wide with shock, but it only took him a second to recover. He didn't dare open his mouth until she did, and the pleasure of their tongues clashing like waves sent tingles down Leah's spine. Though the kiss was slow gentle and timid, the heat is almost enough to set fire to the room.

Not Before too long, Jacob found that his fingers were tangled in Leah's hair. And Leah found that she liked them there. Her hair and body smelt like honeysuckle, daisies, and the fantastic smell that only occurs after heavy rain. Jacob savored Leah's scent, along with the softness of her copper-skinned fingers on his bare chest. They were hot, like little embers lighting and burning out, or like birthday candles.

Birthday candles, Jacob mentally snorted. He could imagine her reaction of being compared to a waxy object.

Leah wanted Jacob to tell her many things, that he loves her, that he'll never leave her, that he thinks that she's beautiful...so many options. But somehow, he managed to say it in two simple words.

"My Leah," he whispered, in between sweet kisses.

Two wolves made the perfect lovers. Whenever one of them shifted, the other anticipated it and was able to shift themselves as well. There was no pauses or mess-ups, just grace and perfection. They were perfect for each other.

"Leah," he mumbled again, in a voice so full of adoration and love that it melted Leah's heart of ice.

When the kiss broke, he found himself looking at a very smug Leah Clearwater. They both sat their, smiling and panting, breathless. Jacob's signature smell of musk and pine was all over Leah, now, who was enjoying the wonderful scent. Kissing Leah was as easy as breathing, Jacob mused. Nothing seemed forced.

"How'd you learn to kiss like _that_?"

There was a secretive glint in Leah's eyes. Leah was smirking, overtly bemused. Both of her eyebrows were raised.

"You talk too much, Jake," she teased, tactfully avoiding the question.

He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I love you too, Leah."

***Well, Leah and Jacob are finally "together" even though it's taken me...13..14...15 chapters to get them together.***


	16. Sam

***The Twilight series is NOT mine***

Chapter 16

_Dear Leah,_

_Please. You don't understand the threat that your child is. I already know that she is different from all of the rest of us. It's never been possible for two wolves to be able to have a child before, because there's never been a female wolf before you. I always knew you were special, from the moment I laid eyes on you._

_You know how dangerous we are to people, you've seen it yourself. There's been wolves with one wolf parent and one human, but not two wolf parents. Imagine the threat times two. Can you see the reason my concern?_

_I wouldn't be too worried if your child was born the way you and I were born - seemingly human. But since she doesn't follow the normal patterns, and that's concerning. She's unpredicable._

_Leah, I hope you know that I'm only trying to look out for you, and everyone else, okay? But I have no choice. _

_Please, Lee-Lee. Get an abortion. I don't want to hurt you. Did you know after all this time I still love you? Well, I do. _

_Please._

_-Sam_

_After re-reading the note for the third time, Leah crumpled it up into a ball and chucked it into a waste paper basket. She missed, her hands were shaking so quickly that it threw off her otherwise perfected aim. It hit the desk, causing some of her precious books to fall. The names of the authors varied from Stephen King to her old Laurie Halse Anderson books. She watched as they clattered to the ground, clenching her teeth._

_Though they were nothing but objects, Leah felt like they were mocking her. It was just another reminder on how she didn't even try to cause destruction but she did. It _forced _her to remember what Sam had said in his petty letter. _You've know how dangerous we are to people, you've seen it yourself. There's been wolves with one wolf parent and one human, but not two wolf parents. Imagine the threat times two, _Sam's hateful logic filled Leah's mind before Leah could stop its poison from doing so._

_The worst part was that she could see his point of view...well enough to place a sliver of doubt in her mind about..._something else.

I won't ever hurt anyone. _Bonnie promised Leah._

Thanks, Bon-Bon. _Leah smiled grimly._

_But Bonnie's innocence wasn't the thing that Leah had quietly began to doubt._

The next month and a half was some of the most _happy _days of Leah's life. She was going to be mother, something that she had thought being a werewolf had snatched from her 108 degree hands. But it didn't, and the mere thought that she _wasn't _a genetic dead end, and that she _wasn't _a mistake; freak of nature.

Jacob kept her happy; more than happy, giddy. They didn't fight anymore, and when the did it was playful and teasing. She was glad their days of constant warring were over.

She had grown quite fond of Rosalie, which surprised her. At first she was a little repulsed by the idea, cursing herself for thinking like leech-lover (and now leech-loving-leech) Bella Cullen. But that's when she discovered that Rosalie wasn't your normal Cullen.

As Rosalie, Leah made the preparations for a proper baby shower, Leah struggled to keep Sam's threats a secret from Jacob. It was childish, but she didn't want him to worry when she didn't even think that Bonnie was in any real danger. The council was split fifty-fifty, Leah's mom was very vocal about her opinion of Leah keeping her baby. Leah didn't care whether the entire council wanted her baby dead, she was _going _to keep Bonnie. Approval be damned. They couldn't stop Leah if she "ran away", right? Rosalie could forge a few documents for Leah as planned in case of emergancy. She shouldn't be concerned.

That's when Leah made a huge mistake. Leah answered the phone that was ringing on her nightstand, thinking it was Sue calling to update her. It wasn't. It was much, much, much worse.

"Leah," Sam said, in a gentle voice.

At that exact moment, Leah felt like she should walk right down to his-and _Emily's- _house and slap him into non-existance. Who was _he _to call _her _house? The next time Leah spoke, it was through her teeth; a low hiss.

"What do you want, Sam?" The phone was shaking in her hands, it was in danger of her dropping it.

"Did you get my note?" he asked, in a pleading voice.

"Yes, Sam. I just chose to ignore it."

That shut him up for a moment. He sighed.

"You're choosing to ignore my warning?"

Leah laughed, her most dry laugh. It was the same laugh that she gave whenever a vampire was burning in the grass. "I prefer to think of it more as a misguided suggestion, actually."

Pausing, Sam picked his words carefully. "I don't want to hurt you, Leah. You _know _that. No matter how many times I try, I keep going back on my word."

"Which was?" Leah snarled, even though she remembered his exact words perfectly.

"I'll never hurt you again," he repeated, in a grave voice.

She recalled those words, the same phrase he had the _nerve _to say the day she caught her cousin _all over him. _Good times, Leah thought, bitter. She pictured herself pushing him off the cliff- into the middle of a whirlpool. It was an oddly calming image.

"Are you giving me a threat?" Leah asked, stretching out each and every word.

No respounce came for a good sixteen seconds. "No, Leah. Even if Bonnie is a monster and kills every person in the state of Washington, I'll never lay a finger on you. But..."

"But?"

He groaned, it was getting more and more difficult for him to communicate with her. "Listen, Leah. My pack is bigger than your pack."

"You sound like a five year old boasting over his pokemon cards," Leah snorted. "You're not considering sending an eighth grader after me, are you?"

"Leah- "

"Because if you are, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Come on, Leah- "

"Oh Brady, please don't bore me to death with your constant talk about football!" she cried, in a fake damsel in distress voice

She could practically _see _the look of annoyance on his face, as she said that last line.

"You done yet?" he complained.

"Yes."

"Really Leah, grow up."

Grow up. Of all the things he could say to her, grow up. Leah wasn't the one playing the Drama Queen (King). She took a deep breath, and decided to start over.

"Okay, Sam. I'm grown up. And do you want to know what a lot of grown women do? Raise children. So I'm going to go do that now."

She hung up on him, breaking the phone in two. That wasn't the first time she had broken a phone in anger; she kept a spare in the livingroom anyway. She stomped out of her room, confused and irritated. He had no right to call _her _house, let alone send threats to Bonnie. But he did anyway. Why? Because he thought that even though he and Emily were getting married in five months, that Leah belonged to him still. And that he still had some power over her; Leah felt the urge to destroy something else.

But how did Leah feel for him? Did she still harbor any lingering affections for Sam? She couldn't answer the question. If she said yes, she'd be lying to everyone else. If she said no, she'd be lying to herself.

Climbing down the stairs, Leah decided to go talk to Rosalie about this. It would be good to vent, and Rosalie was a good listener when she put her mind to it.

Leah,

I'm out hunting with Emmett and Nessie, be right back.

-Rose

Dammit, Leah thought, when she discovered Rosalie's note on the table. I just can't win today. Leah cursed underneath her breath, and set the note back down. Jacob noticed her dismay, and stopped watching some football game with Seth.

"You okay?" he asked, black eyes filled with concern.

She sighed, still not wanting to talk about Sam. But then again, if their relationship could withstand the awkward ex conversation, then there would be nothing that it couldn't with stand. "It's nothing, really."

"Leah, honey. You broke something," Jacob pressed.

Leah blushed, cursing the fact that everyone in her space had superhuman senses. "Well, Sam called..."

Jacob nodded, trying not to lose his resolve. His facial expression didn't change, but his eyes tensed, preparing for bad news. Jacob was starting to like Sam less and less, with every day that came and passed.

"What did he want?"

Leah shifted, uncomfortable. "He wants me to get an abortion."

Inside of Leah, she could feel Bonnie shiver at the word. Jacob clenched his fists. "You're not going to...right?" he asked, sounding stressed. "Because I know you would never..."

Leah shook her head. "I'm not letting that prick boss me around. He said Bonnie was dangerous without even meeting her."

He ran his fingers through his hair, as he often did when he was thinking. "We could prove she's not a threat once she's born...hopefully someone will imprint on her, or something..."

"It'll be fine," Leah answered. "He told me he wouldn't hurt me, so _if _he was going to attack, it wouldn't be while I was pregnant."

Jacob shook his head, laughing with not a trace of humor. "Let's not let our guard down, 'kay?."

"Sam wouldn't..." Leah trailed off. Sam was a wild card these days.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, or Bonnie." _I love you daddy!_

He smiled at the sound of his daughter's mental voice, releasing his fingers from his hair. _I love you too, Bon-Bon._

Leah smirked, and mouthed the word "clowns". He playfully nudged her, and she laughed, rolling her eyes. He bent down to kiss the top of her head, sending sparks through out Leah's body. She replied by giving him a soft peck on the cheek- Seth too close for what she _really _wanted to do.

"Promise you'll tell me if anything else happens with Sam?"

She threaded her fingers through his, feeling their warmth. " I promise," she replied, the lie coming all too easily.

***Sam needs to let Leah go. That's my opinion. I'd love to hear yours!***


	17. Embry

***I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah***

Chapter 17

**PART 3**

_Embry sighed, sitting down on a log. _His _log, considering the fact that he had unleashed his rath upon it, thus turning it into a log. Though it had been fun to destroy something, it didn't solve the problem at hand._

_The problem was: his best friend was the father of his would-be-girlfriend's baby. The sheer thought made him shudder, made him want to punch something. Like his unlucky little tree. The splinters in his right fist hurt, but it was worth the release._

_How did this happen? How did he fall in love with Leah, only to have her plucked from his grasp by his _alpha_? Was that fair? Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, or so everyone thought. He was _so _close to _finally _confessing his feelings for her, and then BAM! She's pregnant by his best friend. He had planned to tell her of his feelings for her on the exact same _day _that Quil had told him in casual conversation that Leah was pregnant. Oh the irony. The pathetic, typical irony._

_He had slowly started falling in love with her on the day of the newborn battle. When Jacob was suffering, she actually was concerned. That was Embry's first hint that Leah had a soul, that she _could _love and be loved again. It was just little things after that, but that was how it all started. He once had an inkling of a crush on her, but that was nothing compared to this _want. _This passionate, loyal, never-ending want...that would never be anything more than Embry wishing that he was Jacob. But that wasn't the worst part._

_She didn't even know. No one did. That was the part that was _eating _him from the inside out. If she knew, would that change anything?_

_No, a cold voice told him. They always fall for Jacob. They always do. _

_Embry remembers all of his school years in the past. Girls _did _always took an interest in Jacob, especially after he phased and became hercules. Jacob was the sexy badass who was a secret romantic at heart. Plus, he rode a motorcycle. Embry? What Embry? That one kid, one of Jacob's friends who follows him around all the time? The nerd in my language arts class? The plain boy with the crazy mom?_

_Those were the things that people he thought that people remembered about him. Jacob and Quil's overwelming personalities often overshadowed his own, hiding him in plain view from the world. This had worked for many years, Embry was timid and it made him feel safe and protected. It was a haven for young Embry Call._

_But older Embry Call wanted to be noticed. By Leah, by everyone. And Jacob's halo eclipsed his own. Besides, Jacob was so much more attractive than Embry._

_As much as Embry's self esteem was suffering, Embry knew that he wasn't ugly. He had creamy carmel-colored skin, slightly lighter than Jacob's. His eyes were a warm lively chestnut color, while his hair was a glossy near brown color. His lips were full enough, and his chin was slightly dimpled. If anything, Embry was just as handsome as Jacob. _

_He would never know, now, whether Leah and him could've worked out. He wouldn't dare make a move on her now. She was pregnant with his alpha's _child_. And _happy _at that. _

_Well, Em, he's over at her house, right now. Embry's thoughts were starting to bug him. Playing house. He's cooking for her (Embry knew that Leah burnt water), she's mothering his kids, they may even be sleeping together..._

_Ugh! He chucked a rock across the clearing. _

_"I don't think he even knows her favorite color," he mumbled out loud._

_Red, Embry thought to himself. It's red Jacob._

_"Or her favorite flower, or what her favorite time of day is."_

_White rose. Midnight. Embry knew the answers because he cared. He had been a good friend to her, and when he finally had the nerve to ask her out, Jacob steps in and messes everything up._

_In the end, even Embry couldn't bring himself to be mad at Jacob. Jacob had Embry's back before he had even been able to walk. Whether it was bullies, sports, or anything else. He couldn't blame Jacob for liking Leah, she deserved to be liked._

_Embry sulked, until he realised that he was no longer along in the clearing. He heard muffled voices coming from the west. He tried to tune them out, but that was almost impossible. _

_"Her baby's a threat Jared. She's just too blind to admit it. I don't want to hurt her, but I may have no choice...She'll hate me forever if I kill it though," Sam fumed, feeling guilty and frustrated._

_It. Leah's baby. The baby that Embry had named himself. Embry knew they were talking about Bonnie. He couldn't let Sam do this, take away the light of Leah's life. He knew that if the baby was aborted (or killed in someother way) he would have a tiny shot with her. He could be the one whose shoulder's she would cry on. He could comfort her, and she would grow attached to him and fall for him..._

_No. That wouldn't be right. He had to warn Leah and Jacob about Sam, before it was too late. Slipping off his shorts and knoting them around his ankle, he phased. He had to protect Leah and Bonnie, even if it meant his own torture._

Outside of Leah's place it smelt of vampires and half-breed. Silently, Embry wondered why Jacob was still keeping his ex-imprintee around. What, was he using the tot as a back-up? Just in case he didn't want Leah anymore?

He climbed up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Embry was expecting Leah to answer the door, and was a little disappointed when she didn't.

"L-Oh, Seth. Hi," Embry greeted, feeling awkward.

Though Seth wasn't Leah, they did sort of look alike. Same color eyes, same oval-shaped face.

"Hey Embry. What brings you here?" Seth said, cheerful as ever.

Embry shifted nervously. "There's something I need to talk to Jacob about_."_

"OK," he replied. "Come on in,"

Following Seth, Embry can't help but smile. That wasn't the first time he had been in Leah's house, but he was always happy to be there.

"Jake!" Seth shouted. "Embry's here for you!"

The next thing Embry knew, Jacob was next to Embry, giving him his award-winning smile. The same smile that he would give Leah, forever.

"Embry, man, where have you been?" he asked, shaking his head.

Embry shrugged, it was so much easier not to talk.

"You still owe me five bucks," Jacob teased.

Embry laughed at this, but then adopted a grave tone. "That's not exactly why I'm here."

Jacob picked up on the serious mood and his grin vanished. "What happened?"

Embry sighed heavily, showing how much he detested being the messenger of bad news. "I heard Sam talking in the clearing today, and I'm not sure, but I think he may believe Bonnie is a threat and..." he trailed off.

"And?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"He might want to kill her."

Embry heard Leah gasp in the other room and groaned. Of course she was listening.

"He can't kill her!" Leah shouted, furious. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"His heart may be in the right place but I don't understand why. He doesn't even _know _her."

Leah rushed in the room, looking like a provoked tigress. "Sam can't _touch _her. I won't let him. I'll saw his-"

"Nessie," Rosalie reminded her, who was sitting on the couch. Rosalie looked just as stark raving as Leah, only she didn't want Renesmee to listen to foul language.

Jacob "face-palmed" himself, and begun pacing, while running his fingers through his raven hair. "No, no, no, no, not Bonnie. Not again,"

"I'll help," Embry offered, in a soft voice. Of course he would. "I won't let anything happen to Leah or Bonnie."

"Embry, I don't think thats n- " Leah started.

"We could use his help," Seth interupted. "Think about it. Sam's pack is so much larger than ours; we need all the help we can get."

"He's right," Rosalie agreed.

Leah rolled her eyes at everyone's constant want to protect her, but didn't argue.

"There's a guest room upstairs, you can use that. You might want to go home and grab your stuff."

Embry nodded. It was the first time Leah had given him any attention in weeks. He almost seemed to glow from it.

"Thank you, Embry. For helping," Leah beamed, lighting up Embry's otherwise suffering world.

"I'll be right back," Embry promised, turning so that no one could see him blush.

He meant it.

***I must admit that it was a little cruel making Embry be in love with Leah. BUT I am a bit nicer than in a way, because he WILL NOT imprint on Bonnie. Sorry for spoiling that for you, but I needed to say that before someone attempted to kick me in the shins on my way to the store. O:)***


	18. Lucky

***Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward wouldn't sparkle (and wouldn't be a stalker), Alice would have red bright red hair (don't ask), and Bella wouldn't be a Mary Sue. And Leah would've gotten Jacob in BD.***

Chapter 18

**One week before the baby shower...**

_There was only one last invite to be sent. Before mailing it, Leah debated her choice. She looked down at the pink envolope, looking at the name of the person it was adressed to. Emily Young. Her cousin, and former best friend. Rosalie had filled that void._

_The pressure to just send the damn thing was hard to resist. If Emily could invite Leah to her wedding, then why couldn't Leah invite Emily to her baby shower? Stop being such a coward, Leah thought. Emily _was _her cousin, and it would probably make her upset if she was the only one in the family that had not invite? That would be a little rude...even for Leah._

_But what if Sam got the bright idea to show up? The thought made Leah feel uneasy. Baby showers were a time to celebrate life, not beg for someone to abort their baby. But then again...she would have to face the music sometime. She couldn't spend her life hiding from him, hiding from Emily. Someday she would have to take a stand._

_She finally chose. She dropped the letter in the mailbox, sealing her fate. Sure, she could break into the mailbox and steal the letter, but then she'd put it right back in. And take it out. And shove it in. And remove it. And drop it. People would start to think she had OCD._

_It took some will power, but she stepped away from the mailbox. _

_She had made her final decision._

"I thought that I'd never get to bake cookies for anyone but you and Seth."

Leah rolled her eyes, playful. "You should teach me sometime."

Sue laughed, and Leah joined her. It felt good, to be with her mom. They hadn't met in person for ages. Leah really did miss her mom, but didn't admit it out loud.

"Where should I put my gift?" Sue asked.

"Back table," Leah pointed to the white table near in livingroom, crowded by balloons.

Sue winked, as she marched off to the table to set down her gift, a green box with a silver ribbon. Leah knew her gift was going to be interesting.

Rosalie had out done herself on the baby shower, and had it in one of the few houses in the area she and Emmett had not destroyed in their "activities". The theme was pink white, even though Leah was almost certain that Bonnie was a tomboy. There was fusha streamers, magenta balloons, pink cake...to go with the white cups, plates, and tables. There were freshly cut roses on the first table, along with mystery gift bags with something sweet-smelling inside. Emmett had picked out a DJ that Rosalie had actually approved, so that was a sign that everything would run smoothly. Looking around at all her friends and family chatting, Leah felt lucky. She had not been allowed to help, except for make strawberry cupcakes. The only thing she could really make with ease. Rosalie did the rest, earning a lot of compliments from people that were not in on the secret.

Claire and Renesmee were playing princess in the corner with Quil, who was pretending to be the blond doll because Claire wanted to be the one with the darker hair. He had even adopted a fake high-pitched voice to make both girls giggle. Leah shook her head, smirking. She would never understand the imprinted, but it was amusing to watch Quil interact with Claire.

She turned her attention to her aunt, Emily's mother. She was whispering something to her fellow bitch, Emily's older sister, Mary. This was one of the many times Leah wished that she didn't have superhuman hearing.

"Whore," Mary giggled, stealing a glance at Leah, who pretended to be busy eating a cupcake.

"At least Emily is waiting to be married."

"I wonder if Leah does birthday parties," Mary snickered. "Pole included."

They both laughed like a couple of lunatics. Rosalie sensed Leah's anger, and gave her a wink, grabbing a cup of punch. At first Leah was confused, but in a split second she understood. Leah nodded her head, smiling in approval. Revenge is always better when you use teamwork. Rosalie marched over at a pace that seemed to be in slow-motion. Even plotting nasty things, Rosalie looked like the goddess of peace.

"But I will admit she has nice taste," Mary said, eyeing Jacob's toned arms.

The two had never really cared too much for Leah, but even they showed up. But where was Emily? You'd think that she'd show up, to support her cousin. But she was no where to be seen. No one but the terrible twins. Leah's fist clenched, as Mary watched Jacob share a laugh with Rachel and Paul. No more of her cousins would be stealing her boyfriends, not if Leah had anything to do about it. So she wasn't going to stop Rosalie, who was two steps away from them.

"Whoops!"

Rosalie "tripped", blond hair sailing out behind her. The grapefruit colored juice left the cup in her hand, and splattered all over Mary's white shirt. Mary's already pinched-up face squeezed even tighter as she let out a squeal that sounded like a baby pig. Rosalie's eyes looked sincere and shocked. If Leah didn't know Rosalie's intentions before the mess, she would of been suckered.

"I am so sorry!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"My shirt is ruined!" she shrieked.

"I really am sorry." Rosalie's eyes tawny eyes were wide and innocent, making Mary's harsh expression soften, just a little bit. But when it did, Rosalie's face shifted into smug mood.

"Actually, I'm not the one who should be sorry. Maybe next time you should think before you call someone's friend a whore."

Leah broke out laughing. Rosalie had said that loud enough even for a handful of humans to pick it up. Mary's mouth hung open in an O of terror.

"Oh, and by the way. Jacob's not interested. He prefers women who _aren't backstabbers."_

As if to add insult to the injury, Rosalie splattered the last few remaining drops of juice on Mary's nose as she walked away. Angry and defeated, Mary dashed toward the bathroom, to hide from her cousin Leah's impish laugh. Leah didn't see her again for the entire rest of the baby shower.

It was time to open gifts. They were all nice, and Leah accepted them with a polite smile and a sincere thank you. But in truth, she was rushing to get to her mother's gift. Maybe it was a set of thank you cards, when Leah was little her mother never let her see "Santa's" birthday gift until she had finished a monster stack of thank you cards.

She tugged on the silver ribbon, scanning her mother's facial expression for any clue for what her present might be. But it was useless. She might as well be looking at one of the clear bottles her Uncle (her aunt's ex-husband)'s had bought for her. Carefully, she ripped the colorful green paper off the box, and lifted the lid.

Lucky. Leah had remembered the silly stuffed frog, she used to drag it along where ever she went. Her dad had bought it for her, the day she had learned how to walk. You never saw Leah with out Lucky, or vice versa. Until Seth came along. As a baby, Seth had been the most destructive, clumsy, loud, and dull child she had ever seen. It was hate at first sight. The first time Seth saw Leah, he screamed right in her face. It took Leah a long time to like him, way after Lucky was gone. One day, Leah had left Lucky in her room while she went to school. Sue had let Seth play with the frog for a little while, she didn't see any harm in doing it. She left, only to check on the plants. That's when Seth ripped Lucky's arm off, along with his eyes. There was a huge rip in his stomach where the stuffing leaked out. Sue was amazed at how fast it had happened. She hadn't even been gone for three minutes. She searched for Lucky's eyes, but they were no where to be seen. Instead of telling Leah the truth, she lied and said that Lucky had ran away to a happy pond in Florida, so he could be reunited with his brothers. Finally, when Leah turned nine, Sue told her the truth. And she used to hate Seth for it.

But here the frog was, with little navy buttons in the place of his long-gone brown eyes. His arms were attached, his stuffing no longer a cloud around his body. Leah recalled him having a little tuft of hair, but Sue had cut it off, maybe because baby Seth had chewed on it. Leah couldn't tell anyway, because there was a lavender hand-knit cap on his head. The frog was dressed like a baby, modeling the clothes that Sue had knit for Bonnie. A single tear slid down Leah's eye, reminded of the time where there was no magic, no monsters, and her father was alive and well. The times where the world was no bigger than school, the playground, and her backyard.

"T-Thank you mom."

But Sue wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the uninvited guest in the doorway. Without even looking, Leah knew who it was. She'd recognize that distinct smell of mint and Emily's perfume. Sam.

***Speaking of party crashers, has anyone here ever had someone crash their party? Or, has ever crashed a party? If you haven't, turst me, it's very irritating. Poor Leah. :'(***


	19. A Talk To Remember

***You know the drill...I don't own Twilight...:(***

Chapter 19

**Flashback...**

_Sam Uley had the softest, most wonderful-smelling hair in the entire state of Washington. As they sat on the beach, Leah couldn't help but touch it and marvel at it. Like silk, cotton, or some other gentle material. She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the sunset in the distance and the crash of the waves_

_"What are you thinking?" Sam asked her._

_Her smile was shy. "You have the softest hair._

_Sam laughed, and closed his eyes. "No, really."_

_Leah shrugged. "The usual. World Peace, life and death. The little things."_

_The couple gazed as they watched the sky shift into deep tangerine and bright pink. His hand was so warm in hers, but when she asked about it before, he insisted that he was fine. Leah had decided not to push it._

_"Your birthday's coming up next month," Sam noted._

_"Don't remind me," Leah groaned, peering at the little boat far away from the shore._

_"What's so wrong with turning eighteen?" _

_Her mouth opened to answer, but she closed it again. Wrong answer. She tried again, still looking at the row boat. Something was wrong with it, but Leah couldn't just put her finger on it._

_"You know how I feel about family events. I'm born on Christmas, remember?"_

_Sam caught on fast. "Mary and your aunt."_

_A sigh escaped Leah's lips. The tiny boat wobbled away from her line of sight, moving on to another place entirely._

_It's not that bad. I'll get to see Emily, and my uncle, the only sane ones in the bunch. Mind saving me?"_

_"I don't know if I'll be welcome," Sam answered, honest as ever._

_"Come on, Sam. My mom adores you. Seth thinks you're cool. My dad, well, he doesn't hate you. And you'll love Emily. She's one of the nicest girls I know."_

_As the clouds became purple, Leah began to shiver. It was, after all, late October. Sam pulled her closer, warming her. It was his turn to sigh._

_"Not as nice as you," he said, pecking her on the lips. "No girl's as nice as you."_

_"Thanks," Leah said, feeling a tad tired._

_A huge wave crashed against the bottom of the cliff, causing a gentle _shhh _noise. It was almost like a lullaby. _Shhh, Shhh, Shhh. _A siren call, luring Leah to sleep. She was exhausted, but happy. Safe and sound with the man she loved; what more could she ask for? Her eyes closed._

_"Leah?" Sam whispered. "You awake?"_

_"Yeah," Leah mumbled._

_"If I asked you to marry me, right now, what would you say?"_

_There was no pause, or second thought. She replied, as if the reply was second nature._

_"I'd say, great, when and where, and who's invited."_

_Somehow, even though Sam was in love with Leah and was sure of her love for him, he always needed to be reminded of that fact. So he was halfway surprised at her answer. Once again, Leah left Sam speechless._

_"You wouldn't even have to stop and think about it?" he asked, breaking the eerie silence._

_"Nope. It's always been you, Sam. It's always has, always will. Even if something crazy happened to you, like you grew a third eye, or something. I stick to my decisions," she promised, smiling._

_He stuck his hand in his pocket, and produced a box. He opened it, to reveal a radiant bracelet. A promise bracelet. Leah's midnight eyes stared at it, unable to look away. It was glorious, glowing in the box like the heavens itself. A promise of what would be._

_"Leah Ramona Clearwater, will you marry me," he paused,"in about six years?" He smirked, laughing at how short six years seemed at the time then._

_"Wow. I-I mean, of course."_

_Sam laughed, wry. "Unsure of your answer now, eh?"_

_She peered up at him, and then down at the box again. "No, never. I only love you, Sam. You just caught me of guard there, but I love the way you planned ahead."_

_"Why thank you." he said, in a mock formal voice._

_A kind laugh, the kind of laugh that could've made anyone believe that there was no such thing as danger was heard as Sam watched Leah fiddle around with the clasp. _

_"Need some help?"_

_Leah nodded; Sam's fingers fixing the trinket around her wrist. He let his hand linger there. And then without any warning, his lips went down to meet hers._

_Kissing Sam never failed to give Leah the feeling that she was floating, the earth melting around her in Sam's warmth. And so he kissed her, turning the surronding land into mush._

All eyes flickered between Leah and same, awaiting Leah's harsh reaction. But she didn't shake. She didn't scream. She didn't break down and cry, or run away. She held her ground. Leah set Lucky down, and met his eyes. And when she spoke, he voice wasn't scolding. It was powerful and confident, something that no one would of predicted.

"Hello, Sam. I don't recall writing your name on the invite, unless your name happens to be Emily." You had to really know Leah to her the ice in her tone.

"She's sick," he lied.

A horrible lie. The worst Leah had ever heard. If Emily had so much as a cold, Leah knew that Sam would be stuck at home, nursing her bad to health. Imprinting wasn't a blessing nor a curse; more of a inconvience.

"I see," Leah said, "Tell her I hope she feels better. Have a nice day."

"I actually planned on..."

Jacob cut Sam off. "Can'y you take the hint? She doesn't _want _you to be here."

Ah, Jacob. Blunt, brazen Jacob. He had just voiced the very things Leah was thinking, but didn't plan on saying any time soon. But Jacob wasn't the type to sugarcoat things.

"I just wanted to talk to her."

There was an unspoken tension, lingering in the air between Jacob and Sam. Both of them shot daggers at each other, and refused to back down. Stupid male pride. Leah wished they would take this somewhere else. Jacob's fingers were already trembling. If either of them lost it, everyone would know the secret. The game would be over. People stared at them already, hungry for gossip.

"Fine. Talk to her," he said, through clenched teeth.

"Guys," Leah warned. She was ignored.

"Alone."

Both of them turned to Leah, each of them expecting an answer. Leah rolled her eyes at both of them, and crossed her arms. Then she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. " Leah didn't look very happy about having a conversation with a man who wanted to kill Bonnie at her baby shower.

"I swear to God, Sam Uley. If you fricking try _anything_..." he let the threat hang there.

"Just a talk."

"Be right back," Leah mouthed, trying to ease the pained expression on Jacob's face.

Sam and Leah walked into one of the smaller rooms in the house, alone. Sam closed the door, causing Leah to shiver, on instinct. She spoke up, her most fierce expression on. Her eyes were harsh enough to turn the arrogant meek, melt ice cream, and make anyone feel like they were under a giant microscope. Even Sam flinched, the desired effect.

"I like your hair." Sam smiled, and reached out to touch a couple of loose hairs.

"Don't touch me," Leah growled.

He let his hand drop, frowning. But he said nothing else.

"If I do so much as scream, everyone will hear you. They'll know that you hurt me, and no one will ever trust you again. Then, all of my pack plus the vampires will come storming in here and kick your ass while Sue alerts the council that you attacked a pregnant woman without their OK. Is that what you want?"

Sam shook his head, twice. "What is it with you two and threats?"

Leah's returning glare was cold. "You're the one saying your going to kill an infant, without even giving it a chance."

_Whatever you do, Bonnie, don't talk to him. He doesn't like the fact that you're gifted. _Leah thought, to Bonnie.

_Why?_

_Because he's not in a good mood right now._

_Okay..._

"I'm just trying to keep everyone safe." His eyes were honest.

Poor Sam. Poor mislead, annoying Sam. Leah's eyes lost their innner hatred, and were replaced by pity.

"I know."

Sam looked down, not liking the feeling of having Leah feel sorry for him. As if she was so much more high and mighty then him. But right now, it sure did feel like it. Neither of them made a sound, not even to breath.

"You promised after Emily that you'd never hurt me again," Leah said, her voice a monotone.

"I did."

Don't cry, Leah thought. You're not going to cry, pull yourself together. Her eyes stung, tears attempting to form inside. But Leah wouldn't let them.

"But you did, Sam. Every single day that I heard your lovey-dovey thoughts of Emily, you broke my heart again. Over and over again."

"I'm..." She held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know you didn't mean to, that there was some unseen force _making _you love Emily," she laughed. "See? I can see that look in your eyes whenever I say her name. Adoration, want, affection, love. Anyway, it hurt. So when I saw the chance, I left your pack. I'm sorry Sam, but I couldn't take it anymore. But I have Jacob now, and he makes it so I don't pine for you, not anymore."

"I understand."

"Do you?" She met his eyes, as if trying to find the answer engraved in his pupils.

No one blinked.

"That's why it hurts that I have to do this to you," Sam whispered. "I have to protect everyone."

"Give her a chance, Sam."

Inside Sam's head, there was a battle raging. If he said what he wanted to say; did what he wanted to do, it would hurt Leah and Emily. But if he didn't, Emily would get hurt along with everyone else. He could do it. He had to do this, be strong and win. He had made his choice. But there wasn't any time to lose. Sam was going to tell Leah the truth, about imprinting. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't form. Sighing at himself, he tried again. There was no point. He was going to have to say it in a different way. He decided to ask a different question.

"Do you love him?" Sam blurted out.

Leah looked disgusted. "Is this what this is really about, Sam? Is the great Samuel Uley jealous because I've finally stopped moping over him?"

Wrong question, Sam decided. It was much harder to read Leah now, because he spent every day reading Emily. "No. Just answer the question."

"Do you love Emily? Because whatever you feel for her, I feel for Jacob. Only I fell in love the _normal _way."

"I didn't want this." It pained Sam to admit that, but it was true.

"Then what dis you want, Sam?"

He took a deep breath, and looked away. "You," he muttered. "I wanted to live a happy life with you, marry you, and have our own children. I wanted to grow old with you, and always be there. That's what I wanted."

"I guess it's different when the 'monster' baby is yours, huh?"

Sam turned around, with a wry smile. He looked down at the pink ring on Leah's finger, and knew it was from Jacob. And his scent was all over her, flaunting itself on her clothes. He shook his head slowly.

"If I had a choice, neither of us would be wolves. Just the two of us, happy and normal."

He had to do this, not only for Emily's safety, but for Leah's as well. Everyone's. If he could plant doubts in her mind about Jacob...Sam knew it was cruel. To use whatever lingering affection Leah had for Sam to manipulate her was evil. But if it was keeping everyone alive, why not? Sam knew the baby was hurting her. Not now, but he had seen the expression on her face earlier, when the baby was awake and bumped her.

"No," Leah protested. "Don't even talk about that." She didn't cry, but her eyes glittered underneath their chestnut surface

Before Leah could even register what was happening, Sam's lips were on hers. His weight was pratically crushing her against the wall. It lasted all of three seconds. With amazing force, Leah kicked him in the shins, and punched him in the face. There was a mark where her ring had struck, and it was bleeding. Sam let go.

"_DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" _Leah shout-whispered.

"Lee-Lee...I..."

"Tell Emily that you called Jacob an ass and I punched you for it."

"Leah..."

"DO IT!"

She was blinking back tears, and turned away so Sam couldn't see them. It just hurt so bad.

"Okay, Lee."

She stormed out of the room, so stealthy that no one besides the immortals saw her. She found the most remote room up the stairs, and shut the door. More like slammed. She almost broke the handle because she had been squeezing it so firmly, as to take out her anger. She flopped down on the bed, and started crying and crying and crying. She thought that she had no reason to cry, and that this was just part of being pregnant. Which made her sob more.

"Dammit," she muttered.

She heard someone knock on the door, but choose to ignore it. They came in anyway.

"Don't people usually wait for someone to answer the door before they come in?"

"Yeah, but not today," Jacob replied, smiling.

He sat down on the bed next to her, and pulled her tear-soaked bangs out of her eyes, and pulled an arm around her.

"What happened?"

Leah knew Jacob was going to freak out about the kiss but she said it anyway. "Sam warned me about Bonnie again...and...and he told me how he used to feel for me...and then...um...he sort of kissed me."

"He _what_?" Jacob's volume didn't change but his tone was poisoned with envy and shock.

"He kissed me. And I kicked him and punched him so hard I drew blood, which is kind of hard to do for our kind."

Telling Jacob the truth made Leah cry more, because she felt ashamed. Ashamed for letting that happen. She should of been able to read his body language, and move away. But she didn't. And now Jacob was suffering for it. She could see the pain in his eyes. Her body rocked with tears, and he held her tight to his chest and hushed her.

"It's not you're fault, Leah," he told her, as if he could read her mind. "Sam isn't a complete jackass because of you."

His tone of voice was bitter and jealous, and Leah knew that Jacob was trembling too. But not with sobs. He was angry. Like Leah, he wanted to know why Sam always had to cause her pain. They just sat there, holding each other as if they were afraid the other would evaporate. Finally, Leah sighed.

"I suppose I should go downstairs," Leah said.

"You don't have to," Jacob insisted.

She thought about that for awhile, and decided that she was tired anyway. She could just lay there, in his arms and sleep for about one hundred years. He kissed her softly; once, twice, three times. Tingles shot down Leah's spine, as he smirked in his ever-knowing way.

"You've been tired lately, Leah. You could use the extra rest."

He laid her down on the soft white bed next to him, and once her head was on the pillow she couldn't protest. The bed must've been imported from somewhere nice, maybe France. Jacob's skin was so warm against hers, and it felt wonderful not to be rushed all the time. That was all that she had been doing lately, preparing to leave the country in case Sam lost his mind, planning things for Bonnie, and worrying over her baby's health and well-being.

The hand that was not in her hand went up to move the hair from her face. And she kissed him, soft and gentle. Like nothing was wrong in the world. That's how Jacob made her feel sometimes.

Her eyes shut.

"I love you Jacob," she whispered.

Her grip was loose on his fingers. "I love you too, Lee."

But she was already asleep. He shifted away from her, off the bed. And spared her one last loving glance. He flicked of the lights, and shut the door. But by that, his expression changed. There was one last thing that needed to be fixed.

"I think it's time I have a _nice_ chat with Sam," Jacob muttered under his breath.

***Sorry for the lack of updates. So as a reward, I'm going to give you a hint of what happens in the next chapter. You'll be seeing Bella, along with Embry and perhaps Alice and Jasper. Until then, bye! :)**


End file.
